


Show Me A Smile

by Danyu



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Trowa, Artist Duo, Closeted Character, Doctor Wufei, Family Issues, High Society abusing their power, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Programmer Heero, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyu/pseuds/Danyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ill-timed confession brings Heero Yuy's world crashing down, he finds himself with nowhere to turn, until an encounter with a handsome young waiter brightens his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misery

The weather was as dark and miserable as his mood, the skies clouded with an endless, monotonous gray, any defiant traces of sunlight immediately destroyed by the impenetrable shadows and gloom surrounding the city skyscape.

The air was stark and frigid, the shock of the cold abnormal for the early spring season. A wicked wind whipped through the streets, resembling a prowler who sought to take his next victim by surprise, robbing passersby of warmth and breath. Heero Yuy became one of those unfortunate victims, cursing bitterly under his breath as he pulled his coat tighter around himself against the sudden chill.

He found himself feeling strangely out of place; in a way he had not felt since first coming to the city fourteen years before. He supposed it was only natural that he felt so uncomfortable, wandering through the nearly empty boulevards in the middle of a work day, the expensive ties and suits that had become as familiar as a second skin traded in for faded jeans and a sweatshirt bearing the N.Y.U emblem, finished off by a pair of sneakers and the old bomber jacket pulled taut across his shoulders.

He found himself taken back to his days as a college student, when his path in life had seemed so bright and certain…what did he have to show for it now?

Everything had started out so normal. His parents were wealthy, old money; his father a businessman, his mother a socialite, and so his childhood had been privileged, growing up away from the city on the isolated country estate his parents preferred to the constant movement and noise of the metropolis. He had graduated early from high school, and instead of having to rely on his parents' name and money, his good grades and high honors earned him a full scholarship to the elite New York University.

With a wistful smile, Heero remembered the satisfaction his sixteen-year-old self had derived from that small achievement, independent from his parents and the world they lived in, the world he so completely despised.

The transition from the quiet country to the bustling New York City had been a shocking transition for him, but as adaptive as he was, he quickly adjusted to his new lifestyle. To his classmates, he came off as antisocial and intimidating, making it nearly impossible for him to make friends. But he had always been withdrawn and introverted, and their lack of companionship suited him fine, instead giving him more time to focus singlemindedly on his studies. As long as he kept up his status as one of the university's top students, no one dared to complain to his face about his brusque and standoffish nature.

Life had taken another dramatic turn a few years later when he made the acquaintance of young Relena Darlian, herself an incoming freshman, he a graduate studentsenior. For some reason beyond his comprehension, she had taken an immediate liking to him, and established between them a friendly, platonic relationship that baffled Heero's classmates. Why she would want to interact with surly, antisocial Heero Yuy was beyond them.

Prim, proper, privileged, Relena was a born socialite, the daughter of one of the oldest and wealthiest upper class families in New England. But she was pretty and bright, and Heero found he enjoyed their conversations. So they began to casually date, and after Heero graduated with a Bachelor's in technology and computer sciences and went on to work toward his Master's in business, it made perfect sense to everyone that they should marry.

In the eyes of society and their families, they made the perfect match, both born of the similar breeding and lifestyles. Heero took it all in with an easy, submissive acceptance, because after all, it was what had been expected of him all along.

He was given a job as a programmer at one of the top computer firms in the city, considered preparation for the day he was to aid his older brother Hideo (the family heir) in running their father's business. His marriage to Relena was mundane, but tranquil, and he did not mind when most of Relena's attention went to parties and social functions instead of him.

But after eight years of marriage, all it took was one ill-fated drunken confession to bring his entire world crashing down around him.

It was the night of yet another party, Relena's most important social function of the year, the Christmas celebration. He had been plugging in long hours at the office, and while he would rather have been catching up on his sleep or working on inhumanly impossible deadlines, Relena insisted he attend. It would be unseemly after all, she told him, for the host to not attend his own party. He was smart enough never to mention that he had no hand in its planning, all too aware of his wife's bristly temper.

With exhaustion fueling his general distaste for the bureaucratic functions Relena threw, the surly side to Heero's nature reared its ugly head. Luckily for him, no one expected anything more than polite conversation from him; so with the sympathetic support of his childhood friend Quatre Winner, Heero got himself ragingly drunk that night.

He had little tolerance for alcohol to begin with, and at the rate Quatre continued to hand him drinks in hopes of tempering his infamous bad moods, he stood no chance of being anywhere close to coherent by night's end. Able to avoid making a fool of himself until the guests had all gone, it was actually Relena, in a good-natured mood, lucky for him, that helped her stumbling, stammering husband up the stairs.

Unfortunately for Heero, alcohol had a habit of making him conversational. And in the wake of his loosened tongue, he had confessed to his wife the real reason they had not shared a bed in the last four years of their marriage. The reason he had made the spare bedroom his own.

In an instant, his sweet-tempered and loving wife turned raging and furious, and wasted no time in throwing Heero's befuddled, drunken hide out on the icy streets. Afterward, he could imagine that she wasted no time in making tearful phone calls to sympathetic friends and family, one of them being her lawyer.

Her father being the Senator Darlian, Relena had a far reach, and it became her new mission in life to completely destroy anything else left of Heero's comfortable world. The same day he was served for divorce, he was laid off from his job; within two weeks of separating from Relena, he was renounced by his parents and disinherited from their wills. The Yuys, as well as the Darlians, would not afford such a scandal. From that point on, as far as the higher society knew, the Yuys had no second son, and Relena Darlian had no ex-husband worth recollection.

Not a single soul wanted to accept, or even acknowledge, the fact that Heero Yuy was gay.


	2. Encounter

Even as the morning began to fade into the later hours of the early afternoon, the chill in the air did not lessen in the slightest, nor did the sky clear in any fashion to allow the much longed for sunlight to grace the poor earth with any sort of warmth. Finally feeling the effects on his body from hours of endless wandering, Heero pulled his jacket tighter around his frame as he sought refuge from the biting cold.

He ducked into the nearest building without paying any mind to the name on the sign above, the front door chiming in a cheerful theme that sounded suspiciously like the refrain to an old Elvis Presley song. He blinked in surprise, shrugged his shoulders, and stepped further inside to inspect his new surroundings.

He found himself in a small café, a tastefully decorated place consisting of little more than a dozen or so round tables with chairs, a front counter and an antique pinball machine in the corner. A single set of swinging doors was found behind the counter, most likely leading back into the kitchens. The room was warm, pleasantly so, and enveloped by the welcome heat, he slipped off his jacket, finding it strange that he would bare his arms in such beastly weather.

The walls were done in landscape murals, a different scene covering each of the four sides. The one on the wall facing Heero was of a Monet-like pond scene, the ripples on the water created with an effect of different shades of cerulean and cobalt blue. The surrounding bank was painted in a ring of richly colored tall grasses, a mixture of greens and browns and golden hues, lily pads resting upon the water, emerald green against the blue expanse. The shades of iris and rose used to color the lily blossoms accented the more subdued colors surrounding them well.

The next piece, behind him and to the right, was the golden expanse of autumn fields, wheat and grain stretching endlessly up-hill to touch a blue horizon. A dappled grey horse toiling away lazily along the well-worn path cut just passed the fields in the forefront of the painting, separated from the grains he eyed hungrily by a wired fence. Along the path, hints of a rich orange color made their presence known just behind the fence posts, pumpkins growing wide and fat for the fall season. A scarecrow levered above the ground on a crooked post, blatantly standing out among the coppery hues of the field. He was ridiculously clothed in striped overalls and a plaid blue shirt, staring unblinking from beneath his straw hat upward toward the crows circling in the skies, his painted eyes narrowed menacingly and mouth pointing downward in a disapproving frown.

The third piece, the one on the wall running along behind the front counter was exceptional. A wintry landscape complete with ice plumes and towering mountains in the distance, done in shades of white and gray and black that combined in a tempest of frozen fury, evident through the naked, skeletal trees that bent to the might of biting winds. The sky was a patchwork of blues and reserved stormy grays, tormenting with their monotonous expanses of pallid cloud, teasing with the occasional hints of sunlight peeking through the cover.

On the farthest wall to his left was a painting of an ocean, the horizon behind expansive with the full face of a setting sun. This piece took Heero's breath away, brilliant in its reddish hues: brazen brick-red, bold orange, shining molten gold; subdued by the subtler shades of blue and purple: sky-blue, violet, indigo, fuchsia, softening with splashes of pinks: salmon, rose, pink, and cherry. The brilliant sunset was reflected in the calm planes of water, the fiery colors of the skies above mixing elegantly with the sea's serene surface of blue-green.

Heero's sense of time grew obscured the longer he stood before that painting, unaware when his feet carried him forward to stand before it. An eternity of moments passed or just a handful of minutes, he was not sure, his awareness only grounded back to reality by the quiet sound of a throat clearing behind him, followed by a softly-spoken inquiry.

"Excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?"

The male voice spoke in a low and polite tone, a pleasant tenor with an odd, lilted accent that sounded vaguely of the Midwest. Heero turned around to face the speaker, and found himself struck speechless for the second time that morning.

The other man was young, somewhere in his early twenties; and breathtakingly gorgeous. A face whose aesthetic value was profound. It was endearingly boyish and yet holding a fey-like perfection, complete with a pert nose, wide, brilliantly colored eyes of indigo, and a full, sensual mouth pulled into a welcoming smile. His hair was a rich, chestnut brown, full of highlights of gold and red, worn in a long, thick braid; and a slender, sinewy body caught his eye, outfitted in a trim black tee-shirt and jeans.

Gods help him. It was as if the celestial powers above had put this man on earth just for the sake of teasing and tormenting the eyes of men and women alike.

"Um…uh…" Finding himself tongue-tied, Heero settled for a bashful smile, praying to regain his sense of speech. "I…uh...sorry. I was just admiring the painting."

The object of his attraction returned his smile, and Heero could not help but notice just how beautiful the crooked half-gesture was, nor miss the soft light of amity that filled the other's eyes. "You like it then?" the young man asked him, Heero taking the quick note of the nametag at his chest that simply read, _Duo._

Heero nodded, turning back to the painting. "It's a fantastic piece, but I noticed there is no signature. Is there a reason for that, if you don't mind my asking?"

Duo came to stand beside him, his eyes straying to the painting in question. "It's no trouble." He chuckled softly, a rich sound of mirth at some unknown amusement. "Actually, the painter wanted to remain anonymous. He's very much a shy one, you see. Never thinks his work is good enough, even when others tell him otherwise."

"Ah," Heero sighed, unable to suppress his disappointment. "I see. That's a shame. He has a multitude of talent. It's a pity he doesn't take the credit for it. It's much deserved."

Duo hummed quietly, regarding him with a curious expression. "That's quite a compliment. I'll be sure to tell him what you said."

"If you would. Everyone could use encouragement from time to time, I think."

"I'll be sure to relay that." His visage suddenly brightening, Duo slapped his hands together. "Well then! You're my first customer of the day. Why don't you have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment."

With a final nod, he quickly ducked behind the counter and disappeared behind the swinging doors. Heero stared after him for a moment before following instructions and having a seat at a nearby table. A few moments later, the other reappeared from the kitchen, a dark apron tied around his waist and tablet and pen in hand.

With a flourished motion, he produced a menu from the pockets of his apron, whipping open his tablet. "Okay! Something warm to drink, then?"

"Please." Studying the menu before him, Heero's mouth twisted into a puzzled frown. "Hmm. What do you suggest?"

"You don't seem like the coffee type. I'm guessing chocolate is out of the question too, right?"

Heero simply nodded, watching as the server stroked his chin reflectively, his face one of calculating deliberation. "Tea, then? Thought so. Let's see…chamomile is a definite no, too smooth, a little too oily to the taste, right? The chai would be too sweet; the same goes for the vanilla. Orange and lemon would be too sour…earl grey too bitter, that counts out the English brews as well. Alright then, you seem like the green tea sort of fellow. Am I correct?"

Heero couldn't help but smile. "Right on it. That's amazing by the way. You got it all."

Duo flashed a quick grin, showing rows of pearly white teeth. "It's a gift, what can I say? That's quite a smile you got there, by the way. You should do it more often." Catching the older man's puzzlement, his grin eased into a soft smile. "This is the first genuine smile I've seen from you, my friend. I mean no offense, just to say that it looks nice on you."

When Heero said nothing in return, the young server moved to turn away and hesitated for a moment, turning back to his table. "Listen, you can tell me to shove off if you want to, but I can't help but notice that you seem a bit out of sorts. My name's Duo by the way, and if you want, you look like you could use a friend. If not, I can just bring you the tea and leave you be, but I've been told I'm a pretty avid listener."

In the wake of Heero's silence, his face began to fall, the falter quickly replaced with a friendly smile. "Alright, your choice. Sorry to intrude, sir."

As he turned to leave, Heero quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait, Duo. If you don't mind… I'd like to take you up on that. It's an awfully long story though."

Duo smiled. "I've got nothing but time, Mister…"

"Heero. Please, never call me Mister."

"Okay then, Heero." He turned one of the chairs around, straddled it, draping his arms across the back. "I'm all ears."

Quietly thanking the young waitress that seemed to materialize and deliver his tea, as well as a fresh cup of coffee before Duo, Heero sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Where to begin…"


	3. Friends

Duo's expression was a strange mixture of being sympathetic and appalled as he regarded his companion. "She got you fired too?"

Heero nodded, momentarily closing his eyes as he found himself reliving every moment of the past few weeks. "Yeah."

"Jesus. She got a vendetta for you, or what?"

"She's angry. I can't blame her for that." Heero sighed, combing his fingers through his hair in a tired gesture.

Duo's eyes held a wistful sadness as he reached out to gently touch Heero's hand. The older man nearly jumped at the sudden shock given to him by the touch, but forced himself to calm down. Duo came off as a very tactile person. He really should know better than to let his attraction to the younger man get in the way of his common sense.

"I think that it's admirable of you not to blame her, Heero, but there's a fine line between being angry and being vengeful. It doesn't matter what it was that you did to end the marriage, the steps she took were pretty extreme."

"I know…I just…I wish things had gone differently. If I hadn't been so much of an idiot, I wouldn't have gotten myself into this situation."

Duo sighed, leaning back in his chair as he downed the last of his third cup of coffee. "Listen buddy, I don't know what it was you did or what went on between the two of you, but you don't seem to me like the kind of guy that would intentionally hurt his family. It's your ex that's causing the major hurt."

"Soon to be."

"Pardon?"

Heero rubbed a hand against his face, his countenance so miserable that Duo's eyes softened with sympathy, and the young waiter felt a sudden rush of helplessness, wishing he could do something more for the man beside him. What little he could do, was just to sit and listen, he supposed.

"Soon to be ex-wife. We're not divorced yet. All the papers are nearly taken care of. The only issue left is the custody hearings. It's the only things I've fought her for."

Duo's eyes widened in surprise. "Custody? As in children?"

"Yeah."

Heero's eyes were downcast, their look distant as he idly toyed with his cup. Duo smiled softly, silently gesturing to the female waitress nearby to refill the empty tea cup. "I didn't realize you had kids. Why don't you tell me about them?"

"There are three. There's Devin. He's the oldest, seven. Then there's Kohana. She's five. And the baby, Nathaniel, he's two. Devin's the big brother type through and through, quiet, serious and responsible. He's a very brilliant boy, very studious. Kohana…she's my little angel. She's so adorable, and just so sweet-tempered. Nate…he's everyone's baby boy. Very active, always curious and getting into everything."

Duo grinned, and laughed softly. "They sound wonderful. You're lucky, Heero, to have a family like that."

Heero's smile faded, and his face darkened. "I was lucky, wasn't I? I really blew it, Duo…"

"Hey, c'mon, don't be so hard on yourself. I don't think it suits you to be this down. You've got to have something to look forward to. Do you see your kids very often?"

Heero let his face slump forward against his hand. "No. Relena won't let me see them."

"God, I'm sorry, Heero. That was stupid of me."

"Don't worry about it." The other man managed a weak smile that momentarily reassured his companion, however wane the gesture seemed. Duo returned the smile, reaching out to briefly touch the other's shoulder.

"Still, I am sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you out."

"You're doing enough, already. It's more than most strangers would do."

"Strangers?" Duo smirked. "We're not strangers now, are we? Come on, how bad is your memory? I suppose we'll have to do it all over again."

He reached out his hand. "Duo Maxwell."

Heero stared at him with the expression of one who thought the other had gone crazy, but shook his hand nonetheless. "Heero."

With a satisfied nod, Duo sat back down, folding his arms across his chest. "See? We're not strangers anymore."

Heero shook his head, taking a deep swallow from his tea. "You're an odd one, Duo Maxwell."

"So I've been told." Watching him, the braided man flashed a quick grin, snapping his fingers. "I think I know just the thing you need."

Heero's face twisted into a puzzled frown as Duo waved over his waitress friend, speaking to her so softly that the words that passed between them were inaudible to Heero's ears. Whatever it was he said had the waitress smiling as she left, shooting Heero a sly glance. Heero only stared after her, uncomprehending.

A few moments later, the waitress reappeared with a tray bearing two large bowls of ice cream, setting the dishes down in front of them with a quiet clatter of silverware and plates. She gave Heero a dimpled smile before suggestively nudging Duo in the shoulder. "I gotta say, Duo, you got yourself a cutie this time. You're a lucky young fellow."

Heero choked on the tea he had been sipping at the comment, seeing Duo flush a deep, scarlet red out of the corner of his eye. The waitress mistook their reaction for shyness, and she smiled as she patted Duo's shoulder once more. "Well, I'll let you two get back to your conversation. Just make sure you behave." With a strange near-leer in Heero's direction, she sauntered away, leaving two flabbergasted men in her wake.

Duo let out a choked sound, a strange mixture of strangled laughter and a mortified groan. "I'm sorry about that, Heero. I'll tell her later not to make assumptions like that. I've just…I've never made a secret out of my sexuality."

Heero blinked, speechless for a moment, and then leveled an unreadable expression in the other man's direction. "Y-you're gay?"

"Yeah." Duo smiled faintly. "You uncomfortable with that? If you are, I can leave you alone. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No, it's fine." Heero's tight expression eased into a light smile. "Actually, that's…that's why I'm divorcing now."

Duo went slack-jawed. "You're gay and you were married?"

Heero fidgeted in his chair, turning his face away. "Yeah…let's just say I've never really made it public knowledge."

"So you came out of the closet, and your wife freaked on you?"

"That's about how it went. See how badly I screwed up?"

Duo nodded, stroking his chin reflexively. "I can see why she was upset, but really, Heero, you shouldn't blame yourself so much. Like I said before, being upset and being vengeful is a fine line."

He shook his head with a grin, and picked out a wide-mouthed spoon. "Enough of that. We better eat up before it melts."

Heero looked down at the bowl in front of him dubiously. Duo caught his expression and smiled at him reassuringly. "Rocky road ice cream. Mankind's greatest invention since the pizza. Like an old wise woman once told me, ice cream is the greatest remedy to heartaches." He stuffed a large spoonful into his mouth, and his lips curled into a satisfied smile as he leaned back with an enraptured look. "Absolutely wonderful."

Heero smiled at his companion's antics and stared down at the frozen confection. He took a tentative bite, startled by the shock of the sweet flavor and cold texture. Duo studied him thoughtfully as he watched the look of startled pleasure cross over Heero's features. "Haven't you ever had ice cream before?"

"Not since I was a child."

"Well, then, look what you've been missing, my friend."

Heero's spoon paused, and he glanced up at Duo with a strange look.

"Something wrong, Heero?"

"No, not really." He lowered his eyes, seeming almost wary. "Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said about us being friends…"

"Of course. We'll shake on it." He caught Heero's hand in his, and with a bright grin, gave it a hearty shake. "As ice cream is our witness, I pronounce the two of us friends!"

Heero smiled softly, and gripped Duo's hand. The other man returned the pressure with a reassuring squeeze, not seeming to notice their hands were still entwined. Heero decided not to comment.

"Friends."


	4. A Week Gone By

The Winner mansion was an enormous, sprawling structure located half an hour outside the main city. It towered with imposing defiance to the distant New York skyline, the same skyline made hazy in the late evening by the lazy descent of the sun to bring on the impending twilight.

The estate itself was gigantic. Surrounded by iron-wrought fencing, the front entrance expanded into seas of emerald green grass and flawless landscaping; full of assortments of brilliantly colored spring blossoms and exotic plants, shrubbery and trees of all kinds. A crew of gardeners darted in and out of the weaves of plant life, putting the last trims on hedges and picking up stray tools here and there, their quick and efficient movement reminding Heero of busy bees in a honeycomb.

A homely-faced young man in the uniform of a valet materialized from the jungle of smaller buildings branching off the main manor to take his car, silently nodding in response as Heero greeted him, obligingly placing his keys in the younger man's extended palm.

Heero sighed softly as he watched the young valet drive away with his compact foreign import, turning his eyes skyward to enjoy the feeling of sunlight against his face. As a once occasional guest and now temporary boarder of the Winner heir, more commonly known on these grounds as Master Quatre, Heero had learned over the years it was in his better interest not to protest to any services offered by the servants employed by the family, no matter his own insistence that he could fend for himself.

The force of employees working in and around the estate were vast, and they were a territorial and fiercely loyal bunch, answering unofficially to the head cook, Mrs. Drummond, a stout and domineering woman who ran her kitchens with the same iron hand she extended to the rest of the household. As master of the house, Quatre was well cared for and treated affectionately, but in the day to day function of the estate, he really only served as a figurehead, which bothered no one, least of all Quatre himself, whose burden as the head of Winner Corporation rendered him busier than Heero had ever seen him.

He allowed himself a small smile as he started the long trek down the pathway leading away from the front drive to the main house. He slipped on his shades against the glint of sunlight reflected from the tin roofing of the buildings, and hooked his fingers in the jacket he threw over his shoulder. The weather had warmed considerably in the long hours he spent talking to Duo in the café, seeming to reflect his upbeat mood with clearer skies and pooling sunlight, however fleeting with the approaching nighttime.

With an uplifted canter to his gait, Heero made his way to the Winner manor, a towering structure of marble and brick built decades before by Quatre's father, Zayeed, to house his considerably large family. The front door swung open before he had even completely climbed the stairs, revealing an elderly gentleman in a formal black suit. Well into his sixties, Pagan was a proper-mannered man lean as a beanpole with thick gray hair and a matching mustache, who had served the Winner clan since the late days of Quatre's grandfather.

The butler closed the door behind them as they entered the house, smiling slightly as he took Heero's jacket and folded it neatly over one arm. "Good evening, Master Heero. Was your day in the city enjoyable?"

"Very much so, thank you, Pagan." Heero could not help returning the smile as he grinned, slipping off his sunglasses to hook them in the collar of his t-shirt. "Has Quatre come home yet?"

"Yes, sir. Master Quatre returned home around three, but since then…"

Catching the hint of concern in the older man's tone, Heero frowned. "Let me guess…he hasn't come out of his office since?"

"No. He even waved off Agnes' summons for dinner. Mrs. Drummond was livid that her food went to waste."

Heero grimaced. "I imagine she would be. Would you do me a favor? Would you ask her if she would mind warming up some food, Pagan? I'll get him to take a break if I have to hog-tie him."

Pagan's smile was relieved. "Thank you, Master Heero. What would we do without you?"

"Be left to deal with one very stubborn Winner."

Years before, when the Winner family company was first placed under his control, Quatre had had the traditional office in the house used by his father moved from the isolated top floor section of the manor's west wing to the second floor, just beyond the grand staircase leading up from the bottom level, which Heero climbed in quick, effortless strides, intent on his target. It was just like Quatre to pick a location where he could both work in quiet and still be near to anyone in the household needed him.

Heero gently rapped on the heavy oak door, pushing it open as he heard the barely audible ascent to enter. The blonde man sat at the large desk in the corner, surrounded by piles of paperwork looming above his head. He was leaning forward in his chair, shoulders hunched as he mulled over the document before him, a pen idly being rolled between the fingers of one hand, the other supporting his head. His usually impeccable appearance was disheveled; suit jacket thrown over the back of his chair, his tie loosened and collar falling open, shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbow, fingers tangling through his uncharacteristically mussed hair.

Quatre had never been one to look his age; good-looking with boyish features enhanced further by wide, aqua eyes framed by his falls of golden hair. But the tired expression, the shadows beneath his eyes, the aged exhaustion in those light blue orbs, aided to make him look closer to his twenty-nine years.

Quatre Raberba Winner had been borne the thirtieth child and only son of Zayeed Winner, by his fourth wife, Katherine. At his father's death, Quatre was only seventeen, and being the only male Winner heir, began acting in Zayeed's place as head of Winner Corporation. At nineteen, all twenty-nine of his older sisters had relinquished full control of the company over to Quatre in his adult status, and in the ten years since, Heero had never known him to not run himself ragged running the conglomerate.

His friend glanced up from his work a few moments later, greeting Heero with a warm but tired smile. "Ah, Heero, glad to see you're back. How was your day?"

"Enjoyable." Heero frowned, glancing down at the large stack of folders beside the young businessman. "And yours?"

Quatre's smile faded slightly, as he leaned back in his chair, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Exhausting."

"Quatre…"

"Hmm?"

"How urgent is it that you look at these reports?" Heero asked, indicating the pile he had been previously examining.

"Oh, they're important, but not urgent. Why?"

"Because you look like something the cat dragged in."

Quatre arched an eyebrow. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"You ignored the call for dinner."

"I'm too busy, Heero."

Heero shook his head with a heavy sigh, slipping his hands beneath either of Quatre's arms to lift the slighter man out of the desk chair.

"Heero! What on earth! Put me down this instant!"

"Not a chance. You're going downstairs to eat, and then sleep a full night if I have to get Wufei over here to help me force you."

Quatre paled at the mention of their mutual friend and memories of the two of them double-teaming him in the past when he forgot meals or did not get enough rest. He sighed, reluctantly nodding his head. "Alright, alright. I'll go. But only on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You have to tell me what's got you in such a good mood. I've barely seen you this week and even I can see the difference."

Heero winced. "Deal. Information for food."

Getting to his feet and making his way toward the door, Quatre grinned over his shoulder at his childhood friend. "I want every detail, Heero. Don't leave anything out."

Heero groaned, rubbing his hand over his face, inwardly cursing himself as he suddenly remembered Quatre's affinity for gossip. _What have I gotten myself into?_

xx

The low thrumming of the appliances was the only sound to accompany Duo that night in the kitchens as he worked through a familiar routine of cleaning up for closing time; going over the inventory in the pantries and refrigerator, wiping down the counters, and finally, washing the dishes.

He rolled up his sleeves as the sink filled, relieved the load of dirty dishes was not so large this day since the afternoon crowd in the café had been smaller than normal. Working up lather between his hands, he picked up the rough cloth and began to vigorously scour the first pot. As he fell into a familiar rhythm, he could not help his mind wandering as he worked.

As he had been since the first time they met nearly a week before, Heero came at once and foremost to mind among his idle thoughts. He could not help himself; the older man fascinated him in a way no other ever had. It was no surprise really that his interest was piqued, any man, or woman for that matter, would have to be dead, dumb, and blind to deny that Heero was a gratifying specimen of masculine beauty, but it was more than that. From first sight, Duo knew that it went deeper than just physical attraction.

He was a mystery, a puzzle, and yet simultaneously, Duo knew so much about him. That he was quiet and soft-spoken by nature, shy on occasion, an excellent conversationalist when he gave himself the chance, an intense and passionate individual when something was of interest to him, a kind and considerately polite person; that he was a dedicated family man, a hard worker, and a devoted and delighted father.

However, there was still so much he did not know, what he did for a living, what his friends were like, where his interests lay, even what his last name was. For the last week, Heero had spent every morning and even some afternoons talking to him in the café, and with each rendezvous, Heero learned more and more about Duo; his interests, his likes and dislikes, his tastes in music and literature, and somehow along the way, he still managed to elude disclosing anything about himself.

One fact did stand out blatantly obvious in his mind however, guilting him for his interest, causing him to hesitate again and again anytime he thought of pursuing his new-found companion in anything more than friendship.

The fact that Heero had lived for years as a closeted homosexual and had only recently watched his marriage crumble because of that same secret. He was unemployed, fighting for custody of his children, and was reduced to an emotional mess because of that secret.

The more he thought about it, the more he shrank back from the idea of seeking more from Heero than just friendship. The complications made his head spin. But still…but still…there was something about Heero that kept drawing him back. If only he could figure out why…

"Duo Maxwell! It's nearly eleven! Don't tell me you're still working!"

The familiar shrill scream resounded startlingly through the quiet kitchen, its origin erupting a moment later from the lobby through the swinging doors to emerge in the form of Hilde Schbeiker, his co-worker and old college friend.

He grinned unabashedly as she fixed him with a stern gaze that turned blue eyes to ice, placing her hands on her hips as she stared him down. "You better have a good explanation for working this late, Duo."

Drying his hands, Duo casually leaned back against the counter. "Back from Berlin already, babe? How was your trip?"

Hilde huffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't want to talk about it. My father's the same old lout he was two years ago, and that city never changes. But you're trying to evade the subject! Why are you here so late?"

"Alex's out sick tonight. Otto asked me if I would work an extra shift and close up tonight."

Hilde arched an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh-huh. Since when has Alex ever been sick?"

"Hangover." Duo was proud of the fact that he kept his face neutrally blank at the memory of the young grad student stumbling and weaving his way that morning up the stairs to his apartment.

"That figures. What would Howard say if he knew you were working extra hours?"

Duo frowned then. "He wasn't going to find out, Hilde. And you're not going to tell him."

"It's his café, Duo, and he worries about you as much as I do-"

"Enough! Please, Hilde, I was just doing an old friend a favor. I wasn't overworking myself. Honest."

Hilde's face softened, her eyes warming with concern. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." She smiled softly. "You miss me, Maxwell?"

"You know it. Come here, babe." He held out his arms, and Hilde laughingly stepped into them, squealing with surprise as he swept her off her feet and twirled her around.

"Duo Michael Maxwell! You put me down this instant!"

Duo did as she asked, his smile still unrepentant. "It's just good to have you back, Hilde. I did miss you."

"I missed you too." She gave his hair, tied back by an elastic, an affectionate tug, ignored his indignant yelp. "You know, Duo, I heard something interesting from Gladys when I stopped by to see her and Howard. She said you've been pretty cheerful around here lately, spending your mornings talking to some blue-eyed cutie. So…tell me all about him."

Duo narrowed his eyes, placing a finger against his chin in deliberation. "One condition…"

"What's that?"

"We can grab some pizza at Antonio's. I'm starving. Tony'll open the kitchen to a couple of starving waifs."

"Deal. Except if I treat, you have to tell me everything. You have to spill…all the dirty details, Duo. You can't leave anything out."

Duo flushed, suppressing a groan as he suddenly remembered Hilde's definition of _everything. What have I gotten myself into this time?_


	5. An Invitation

"Daddy!"

His daughter raced toward him, leaping into his arms in a flurry of pink ruffles and russet hair. Heero smiled softly and tenderly as he held her close. Embracing her as tightly as he could while he pressed his cheek against her head of curls, he sighed softly.

Her arms slipped around his neck, and as she pressed into him, he felt the fuzzy material of the teddy bear she held clutched in one hand. A muffled giggle against his neck, and then she squirmed in his embrace. "Daddy! You're crushing me."

Sheepishly, he loosened his hold on her, allowing her to draw back enough to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, looking him squarely in the eye. A small hand brushed against his face, tracing along his nose and lips, the rough stubble against his cheek. He watched her as she studied him, taking in her beloved features; the pretty, delicate features of the girl-child she was, framed by curly ringlets of brown hair, and sky-blue eyes bright with laughter. Her mouth twisted into a frown the longer she looked at him. "You look tired, Daddy."

He smiled again, kissing her forehead before sweeping her upward to land on his shoulders, causing her to squeal with laughter as his hands locked around her legs and her hands grasped at his messy hair to keep her balance, though they both knew that he would never let her fall. He gazed up at her, saw her upside-down, his daughter's pretty little face marred with worry. Worry for him.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about Daddy."

She tilted her head curiously, releasing her stranglehold on his hair to clutch one hand into the collar of his shirt, using the other to smooth back stray bangs against his forehead. "Are you sure?"

Heero smiled. This child had so thoroughly melted his heart he wondered why he didn't make a puddle of Heero-goo. He reached up, holding out one finger. "I'm sure. I pinky-swear I'm sure."

Kohana grinned, hooking her pinky through his. "Alright."

"Heero! Don't do that! She's in a dress, for God's sake!"

Both Yuys turned their heads at the sound of his wife's disapproving screech. He obligingly released their daughter, setting her carefully back to her feet. Kohana did not look any happier than he felt, slipping her hand into his as Relena approached with Devin at her heels, fixing him with a glare as cold as an Antarctic winter.

Kohana fended off her mother's attempts to smooth down her pink, ruffled skirts, pressing closer to Heero. Relena frowned as she straightened, regarding her husband with another cold stare. "Really, Heero. You should know by now not to rough house with your daughter. She's not a boy. She's too delicate for that."

"I'll try to remember that," Heero replied tightly. Glancing down at the young boy at her side, he smiled. "Dev, will you give your father a hug?"

The boy stared at him blankly, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't want to. Mother, do we really have to see him?"

Heero's smile faded, a hurt expression crossing his face as he stared at the boy who had always been so much his mother's son, with the same distant, superior manner. For all that he had his father's name, for all that he was Heero's firstborn, the two of them were nothing alike.

Heero looked in vain to Relena for some explanation to their son's harsh rejection, but the woman only drew herself up proudly, placing one hand on Devin's thin shoulder and holding the other out to Kohana. "No, you don't, Devin darling. We have to be going anyway."

Heero stared. "Relena, you can't be serious. You were an hour late bringing them, and now you're leaving early? And where's Nate?"

Relena sniffed. "Nathaniel's at home with a cold. We were late because Devin's cello lesson ran longer than usual. And we have to go now. Kohana has dance practice."

"Sick? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Heero. We have to go now."

"Now wait just a minute!" He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her movements. "This is the first time I've seen them in a month, Relena! You can't keep doing this to me!"

Relena wrenched her arm away from him, her expression suddenly venomous. "I can and I will. You're lucky the judge allowed you visitation after the stunt you pulled, Yuy. Listen to me and listen well. I decide when you see them and when you don't. I say your time is over."

Devin watched the two adults expressionlessly, but Kohana was near tears, tearing away from her mother's hold to grab at Heero's leg. Heero gathered her up in a desperate embrace. "No," she cried, "I don't want to leave Daddy!"

Heero stroked her hair soothingly, gently kissing her temple. "Shh, Princess. I'll see you again soon. You're going to go dance, right? Tell you what…tell me when your next recital is and I'll be there."

Sniffling, she looked up at him, rubbing at her eyes. "Promise?" She held out her pinky.

Heero smiled slightly, hooking her finger through hers. "Promise."

Kohana glanced back at her mother. "Mommy, when's my next 'cital?"

"It's recital, darling. And it's three weeks from Saturday."

"Hear that, Daddy? Just what Mommy said. You'll be there?"

"Definitely."

He gave her one last squeeze and then let her down. "Goodbye, Princess."

"Bye, Daddy."

"Goodbye, Devin."

"Goodbye, Father."

Heero watched them walk away with pain and anger warring in his heart, unable to come to terms, unable to turn away.

xxx

Bleary-eyed and caffeine deprived, Duo made his way toward the café doors at six a.m. the next morning, only to find them unlocked, something that startled him out of his early morning daze. As he pushed them open, he was greeted with a welcoming jangle, and a few moments later, a dark-haired angel by the name of Hilde came sauntering through the swinging doors from the kitchen. An angel in the sense that in her hands she bore a steaming mug of coffee. Sweet, sweet caffeine.

She eyed him critically and clucked her tongue with disapproval, placing the mug in his outstretched hands. He threw back a large gulp of the caffeinated liquid, ignoring the heat scalding his tongue, pleased to know that she had remembered the way he liked it, one cream and two sugars.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Howard asked me to help you open. How the man trusted you to do it alone the whole time I was gone, I'll never know."

He followed her back into the kitchens, perking up more with every moment he took another sip of the heavenly concoction known as coffee. He hummed contentedly as he set the cup aside, rolling up his sleeves to thoroughly wash his hands.

"Honestly, Duo," she told him as she rummaged through the pantry for the canister and proceeded to start a fresh pot, "I'm gone three weeks and you're even more addicted to the stuff than you were before."

He grinned as he reached for a towel, obediently lifting his arms as she wrapped an apron around his waist, expertly finishing off the ties. "I gotta have some kind of pick-me-up, Hilde. We both know I'm not a morning person."

"Don't I know it. Who was it that used to drag your lazy ass out of bed back in college?"

"Yeah, yeah. I always repaid you for that, didn't I? If I hadn't been there to cook for you, you would have starved to death."

Sticking out her tongue in a childish manner, she smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Speaking of cooking, get the bread started, lazybones. You were a half hour late as it is."

Grumbling under his breath, Duo obeyed, flouring his workspace as he began to work with bread dough mixed the night before. If there was one thing Howard's café could boast off, it was the fresh-made bread used for sandwiches and sides.

For a while, the conversation died between them, and they worked in a companionable silence that was only broken a few minutes later by the sound of the front door's welcoming jangle. The two of them exchanged puzzled glances about who could be there so early. Hilde opted to leave him to his kneading and glanced through the opening in the cracked door leading to the dining area. A slow smile impishly spread over her face as she turned to regard her companion.

"Well, well, who could that be but Mr. Walking Wet Dream himself?"

Duo's back stiffened, and his lips curled with distaste as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "Do you need to be so vulgar?"

"What?" She batted her eyelashes dramatically, feigning innocence. "You're the one that's been fantasizing about him."

He regretted once more just how much information he had surrendered to Hilde about Heero. Out of character for him, he claimed the fifth based on that fact that his wallet had been void of any cash, his stomach so empty, Antonio's pizza so alluring, and Hilde's bribery skills so underhanded.

Though his head was turned away, she could sense the obviousness of Duo's blush, given away by the way the tips of his ears flushed a brilliant scarlet. "Hilde!" he hissed.

She ignored him, stepping back and craning her head to gain a better view of the man standing in the lobby, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. "My, my, you were right. From what I can see, he's a real looker. Plenty of fantasy material there."

From her new vantage point, she watched Duo's face pass from scarlet to a deep tomato-red, and smiled deviously as she loosed the ties to her apron to slip it off. Duo frowned sternly in her direction, a strange contradiction to his boyish flush. "Hilde, be polite to him. And remember, don't make it seem like I talked to you about him. You've never actually met him in person."

"I promise I'll _try_ to be good."

"Try, she says," he murmured as he wiped a towel against his face, effectively smearing flour across his cheek. She decided not to comment.

"Be a good boy while I'm gone, Duo. We don't want our guest to think you're too much of a pervert." She removed her apron, blowing him a kiss as she sauntered past him, leaving behind a violently purple Duo alone with his bread dough and his mortification.

Her eyes widened with both surprise and appreciation as she took in her first clear sight of the object of Duo's infatuation from a side profile. Her comments before had been purely to tease Duo, but from what she could see now, everything she had said had been a major understatement. She had to give credit to Duo's taste in men.

_Pretty Asian boy with soulful eyes and the body of an Adonis. Duo, you lucky bastard. You weren't kidding._

She put on her best, charming smile as she faced the befuddled-looking fellow. "Hi there. Something I can help you with?"

The man blinked, turning fully toward her for the first time to look at her with beautifully blue eyes. A soulful, dark blue so breathtaking in color she found coherent thought chased away in pure female appreciation. _Oh…wow…_

"Ma'am?" The man's puzzled expression furrowed deeper into a quizzical frown. "Ma'am…"

"Oh…" Feeling her face warm with a self-conscious flush, she smiled at him sheepishly. _I'm as bad as Duo._ "Sorry about that. Zoned out for a moment."

He returned her smile, politely but shyly. "It's alright. Happens to the best of us."

"So what is it I can do for you? We're not quite open yet if you'd like to wait."

"Hmm, really? But the door was unlocked…"

She rolled her eyes, sending an exasperated glare in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh, that would be Duo. He's careless like that, the idiot."

"Duo?" At the mention of the other man's name, Heero perked up, distinctly giving the impression of an eager youth. "Is he here?"

 _Boy, has he got it bad. Nearly as bad as Duo._ "Yeah, he's just in the back. Want me to get him for you?"

Heero's face softened with a gentler smile, and he blushed…the man actually blushed!

"Ah, yes…if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no problem at all." With a wink in his direction, and a smile as she took in his befuddled expression, she turned and made her way back into the kitchens. "Duo, take a break. Your boyfriend's waiting for you."

"Hilde! Don't talk about him that way!"

"Sorry." She grinned at him unrepentedly. "If you ever find out he's really not gay, send him my way."

 _Never,_ he thought, _You'd eat him alive._ "Have some decency," he grumbled aloud, "The man's in the middle of a divorce."

"Her loss, then. She must be crazy to let a guy like that go."

If nothing else, Duo found himself agreeing with her on that measure and he wiped off his hands and walked out into the dining area.

He was greeted by the sight of Heero standing once more in front of the painting of the sunset, the one Heero had named as his favorite. As always the sight of this man took Duo's breath away, even more so this day as he was favored with a shy smile that filled his eyes with a soft light, his expression much gentler than the harsh blankness he had seen at their first encounter.

He let his eyes trail downward, taking in the shock of seeing Heero out of the casual clothing he had grown used to seeing, his lean frame now donned in well-tailored khaki pants, a button-down light-blue Oxford shirt, and a navy blue sports jacket that perfectly accented his trim, muscular physique.

"Hey, Heero," he said softly, his face slightly coloring as he realized he had been staring.

"Hi…Duo," the other man said, returning the greeting with a tentative smile. He eyed Duo strangely for a moment, and then reached out, hesitated for a moment, and then brushed his thumb against Duo's cheek. He froze at the contact, and both men locked eyes for a long moment, but it was broken as Heero withdrew his hand as if on fire, holding up his fingers to place the white residue staining them in plain view. "Sorry. You had some flour there."

"Oh…um, thanks."

Heero nodded, and they fell back into an awkward silence. Duo shifted uncomfortably, idly shuffling his feet.

"Err…so it's been a few days. How have you been?"

"I've been good. I…I got to see the kids this weekend."

Duo brightened. "Did you? That's great. How did it go?"

Heero's face clouded as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "It could have been better. My wife...she was late bringing them, then she took them early. Talking to her about spending more time with them is like trying to reason with a brick wall."

Duo stared at him, debating what to do next, eyeing the hands shoved in his pockets and rejected the idea of taking his hand as he reached out and cautiously touched Heero's shoulder, gently resting his hand against it. "I'm sorry, Heero. I wish there was something I could do."

Heero gave him a small smile, surprising Duo as he freed one of his hands to place it atop of Duo's. "You don't have to apologize. It's not like any of this is any of your fault. But thank you, knowing you care means a lot."

"Of course. Anyway…how were the kids themselves?"

"Nate was sick, so I didn't see him. Kohana was happy to see me at least, even if it wasn't for very long. But Devin…I think he might hate me right now." He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, releasing Duo's hand with a sigh. "What can you do? I'm sorry, I don't mean to burden you with my problems again. That's not why I came here."

"It's okay. You know I'm here to listen when you need me."

"I know." And he could do nothing to stop the smile that blossomed on his face. The gesture was infectious.

"So…" Duo glanced pointedly at his clothing. "Does the change of dress have something to do with why you're here?"

"Oh, right. I…uh…I have a few job interviews this morning and in the early afternoon, but I'm done around two, and I was wondering if you were free to grab a late lunch."

"Sounds great. Here?"

"No!" Watching Duo's eyes widen at the emphasis of his statement, Heero awkwardly cleared his throat. "I mean…no. Not that it isn't nice here, but lately I keep getting the feeling like we're being…watched. Does that sound crazy?'

Duo grimaced. "No, it doesn't. I know what you mean. Where do you want to go? You like Italian?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I know this bistro a few blocks from her. They make the best Stromboli this side of the Hudson."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at two then?"

"You bet. Oh, and Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Those clothes…they look good on you. They really seem to suit you somehow."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Duo."

"Bye."

Duo watched him go, could not help himself from admiring the fact that the view from the back was nearly as impressive as it was from the front, and he made his way back to the kitchens with a low hum and a near-spring in his step.

Hilde eyed him strangely as he prepared the loaves for the oven. "What? More flour on my face?"

Hilde leaned back against the counter, crossed her arms across her breasts, and fixed him with a knowing smile. "You have a date."

"I do not. We're just having lunch, just like we've done nearly a dozen times before."

"You're so deep in denial you're drowning."


	6. A Little Closer

Their laughter echoed in the warm late afternoon air as they cantered out of Antonio's two hours after entering, finally driven out when the restaurant owner threatened to take away Duo's tab if they did not make room for first wave of the Friday night crowd.

Duo sighed contently as he patted his full stomach, stretching out his arms and tucking them behind his head, "Boy, Heero, I'm surprised you didn't have to roll me out of there. I haven't eaten that much in a long time," He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be such a pig."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked it. I've never seen anyone attack food with quite that much…vigor…before."

Duo chuckled, "Yeah, Hilde's always ragging on me for that. She calls me 'The Human Garbage Disposal'. Granted, it's always my own cooking I'm scarfing down, so I don't really see the difference."

Heero glanced at him curiously before watching the light change so that they could start to cross the street, "You cook?"

"Among other things. You?"

"A little. I've never really had the need to. So…will you tell me about those other things?"

"Hmm…" a light of mischief entered Duo's eyes, and his lips curled into a slight smile, "You know I've realized lately that we really don't know much about each other. Shouldn't we rectify that?"

"A good proposition, except for one thing: I paid for lunch, so you go first."

"'Kay. Why not? Let's see…I don't know where to start…"

"How about the beginning?"

"Right, good place to start. Hmm…my full name's Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. I was born out west a ways, in Illinois, believe it or not. Nothing much there except cows and corn. Umm…I'm an orphan, and I don't remember my parents at all."

Heero looked abashed, and he glanced at his companion apologetically, "I'm sorry, Duo."

"Don't worry about it. I've dealt with it, nothing really to be sorry about. Anyway…it was just my big brother Solo and I in the orphanage. I was about three when we were adopted by the head of the children's home, a man named Father Maxwell. Solo and I grew up there…and when I graduated high school, they surprised me with an acceptance letter from an art school here in New York. They had always known I wanted to go, and they had applied for me without my knowing. They'd even held this fundraiser in the neighborhood to pay for my tuition. I was shocked. No one had ever done something like that for me. So, they had me packing my bags and booked me on a one-way flight to New York."

"You attended art school, then?"

"Yep. Two full years at least, until I dropped out. I was pretty damn good at it too," he smiled faintly, "If we're being honest, I guess I have a confession to make. You remember those paintings on the café walls? The anonymous artist I told you about?"

"Yes," Heero stared at him, comprehension slowly blossoming in his expression, "You are the artist?"

"Yep. I painted those my freshman year. The same year I met Hilde, and she got me a job with Howard. Christ, I was so cocky then about my skill, I immediately volunteered my services when Howard's wife, Gladys, decided the place needed some color."

Heero frowned, his brow furrowing, "I don't understand, Duo. You have so much talent, why did you drop out of school?"

Duo exhaled sharply, turning his head away. Their aimless wanderings had led them to a small but serene-looking park, nearly empty of people, and with a heavy sigh, Heero led his friend to sit down on a nearby bench.

"I…if it's alright, I'd prefer not to talk about it."

Heero nodded, watching with concern the shadows that came over his friend's expressive eyes. He swallowed hard, barely resisting the urge to reach out to embrace Duo, anything to soothe the pain clouding his friend's face. He hesitated too long, and soon enough, the time to act had passed.

He watched Duo lean his arms against the back of the bench, and he offered a thin smile, shaking his head as if to dispel his dark thoughts, "Enough about me, though," the braided man said, "Let's hear about you."

"Me?" Heero hesitated, his expression pained.

"Yeah. Start with something simple, like your name or what you do. Stuff like that. I'm curious about you, mystery man."

"Alright. I…uh…my full name is Heero Yuy."

"Holy crap!" Duo shot up from his reclining position, his eyes wide, "Yuy? As in Yuy Technologies?"

Heero smiled weakly, "Yes."

"Then your wife…"

"Relena Darlian…Senator Darlian's daughter."

"Jesus," Duo let out a low whistle, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I…" Heero seemed to look everywhere but at Duo, "I didn't want you to treat me any differently."

"Your family's loaded. So what? You're the nicest 'snob' I've ever met."

Heero glanced at him hesitantly, and Duo watched him in faint surprise. He had seen Heero Yuy shy, distantly polite, even tongue-tied, but never fearful of another person's reaction, and must certainly never insecure. The new revelation was surprising, but not unpleasant.

"Then it doesn't change anything?"

"Not a thing," Duo grinned, leaping to his feet. He motioned for Heero to do the same thing, his grin only growing brighter as Heero smiled shyly, warmly.

"Tell you what. Let's grab some ice cream. My treat this time, and you can tell me all about you over a cone of frozen goodness."

"Sounds great."

As they started off, Duo glanced out of the corner of his eye, inwardly praying for a positive reaction as he reached out and slipped his hand into Heero's. The older man jerked in surprise and then closed his hand around Duo's, their fingers intertwining as their joined hands dangled in the small space between them.

"Hey, Heero, how old are you anyway?"

"Thirty."

Duo's eyes widened. "Thirty? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I did tell you my eldest son was seven, didn't I? And that I married Relena right out of school?"

Duo laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, "I guess I didn't take the time to do the math. You really don't look your age, you know that?"

"So I've been told. What about you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm turning twenty-four next month."

"Hmm," Heero tilted his head curiously in Duo's direction, "Does that make a difference?"

"Nope. I already told you: nothing makes a difference between us except who you are. And I like who you are, so you're not going to get rid of me so easily."

"Really? I'm glad."

"Me too."

"Now, tell me something: are you sure you can afford you pay for both our ice cream? I've seen the way you eat."

"Heero!"

Heero squeezed Duo's hand, his lips quirking into a humored grin. Duo gaped, slack-jawed, at the miracle that was Heero Yuy's smile, "You should really do that more often. Smile, I mean," he said softly, "It's an amazing sight."

Heero's smile faded as his expression growing serious, "No," he whispered, his tone quiet but firm, "Not nearly as much as yours."


	7. A Night To Remember

Heero Yuy awoke with an unusual sense of lethargy, hours later than his normal six a.m. wake-up call. Deciding not to disrupt such a good thing as a chance to be lazy, he lounged back in bed for a few moments, stretching his arms above his head as he reveled in the sensation of cool sheets sliding against the bare skin of his torso.

Amber light from the midmorning sun streamed in through his bedroom's French-style windows, bathing him in gentle warmth that did nothing to dismiss his languid feeling, added by the tepid air that was wafting in through the open curtains.

Something about the soft breeze stirred him as he arched his back with an audible cracking sound. He gave a low grunt as he was relieved of the kinks in his sore muscles. He sat up on the edge of the bed, scrubbing a hand through his disheveled hair, inhaling deeply to take in a rich, spicy scent of the approaching summer.

He rose to his feet, rearranged his bedclothes so that they showed some semblance of order and headed into the adjoining bathroom. He showered, the fierce spray of the skin-scalding water enough to further dismiss the hazy fog lingering from sleep. Afterwards, he moved through his morning routine with the kind of efficiency ingrained into him since childhood. He shaved, dressed, and finally stood before the mirror on his vanity, attacking his mess of brown hair with a comb.

As he worked at the disobedient mane, his eyes caught sight of the pictures tucked into the side of the mirror, and he could not help himself as his lips quirked into a small smile. One photograph was of his two younger children and him, the afternoon of Kohana's last ballet recital, the little star still wearing her leotard and crown as she grinned at the camera from her perch in his lap. Nate was next to her on Heero's knee, a toothy smile and wide, midnight blue eyes aimed uncomprehendingly but curiously in the same direction.

The photograph directly beneath it was of himself and Duo, the two of them smiling brightly, arms around each other's shoulders as they leaned haphazardly against one another. This had been taken on the evening of Duo's twenty-fourth birthday celebration, the party thrown at Howard's as indicated by the painted walls in the background, and in Duo's right hand rested Heero's birthday gift, a thick volume of paintings by abstract European painters. Heero had been nervous about the present, despite all he had heard about Duo's interests, but Duo was delighted. The brilliant smile and kiss on the cheek he received afterward were more than enough compensation for his indecision and apprehension.

Two months since they first met and still the thought of the younger man made him feel like a lovesick schoolboy. Duo still made him jumpy and nervous; still made him ache for the simplest contact, yet he was hesitant to initiate. Duo Maxwell had thrown his world upside down and inside out, and Heero would be blatantly lying if he said he did not love every moment of it.

Heero shook his head, still unable and unwilling to dismiss the smile on his face, and he gave the comb a final swipe through his hair, straightened his collar, and headed downstairs.

The formal dining room in the Winner manor was a generally abandoned place, only ever used when some kind of function or dinner party was being held. Because of this fact, Heero joined Quatre for breakfast every morning in a small, sunlit nook off the side of the house, the ceiling high, lofty, and made entirely of glass, allowing the sunlight to pool down and fill the tasteful little room with warmth and brilliant illumination.

He found Quatre sitting at a table that was already laden with a remarkable amount of food and his friend struck a familiar sight dressed impeccably in his suit and tie, a cup of tea in one hand, a newspaper in the other. His legs were crossed at the knee as he read and occasionally sipped at his drink, the solitary bagel-half on his plate barely touched.

Heero sat down across from him, filling his plate with helpings of eggs and sausage, bacon and fresh fruits, a blueberry muffin and toast. He smiled and quietly thanked the server who appeared noiselessly at his side and placed before him a glass of orange juice and his green tea. The young man returned the smile, bowing respectfully before leaving the room.

Spreading strawberry jam over his toast, Heero glanced up at his still oblivious companion, "Good morning, Quatre."

A rustle of the newspaper and then Quatre glanced at him briefly over it before returning to reading, "Morning, Heero. Did you sleep well?

"As well as usual."

Quatre hummed softly in response, and while his attention was elsewhere, Heero proceeded to grab his plate and filled it with generous amounts of eggs and slices of ham, strawberries and pieces of melon, spreading the cream cheese Quatre was partial to over the rather dry bagel, adding the other half for good measure.

He set the full plate before Quatre with a definite thump, finally catching the other man's full attention as the businessman stared first at the plate and then at him, his mouth thinning into a familiar line of defiance. Heero coolly returned to his seat, raising an eyebrow as he met Quatre's glare, "There's no need to be so stubborn, Quatre. You and I have this argument every morning. Just eat the food."

The glare directed toward him darkened nearly tenfold, but Quatre grudgingly began to eat, murmuring something threatening but anatomically impossible. Heero only smirked with satisfaction and began his own meal.

Toward the end of the meal Quatre's dark mood seemed to pass as his stomach filled and he looked up at Heero with a contemplative expression as he placed his fork and knife against his plate, leaning back in his chair.

"You know, Heero, now that I think of it, I have something for you."

"Hmm?" Heero curiously glanced up from his food, "What is it?"

"Here." Taking something from the pocket of his suit jacket, Quatre slid it across the table.

Heero picked it up, his brows rising in question. "Tickets?"

"They're for an exhibition at the Metropolitan. An associate gave them to me, but unfortunately, I have an important business dinner already planned for that night. I know it's not the sort of thing you're interested in, but I was thinking that perhaps you would invite that friend of yours, the one from the café. You did say he was interested in art, didn't you?"

"Yes," Heero examined the tickets in hand a little closer, "Tonight?"

"It's a bit short notice, I know, but maybe you'll be able to peak his interest."

"Hmm," Heero smiled slightly, tucking the tickets into his pocket, "As long as he's not working, I don't see any reason why not. Thank you, Quatre."

"Not a problem. I wonder, though, if you'll do something for me in return."

"I should have known there was a catch," Heero said dryly.

"Come now, Heero, you don't have to sound so foreboding. There's just one condition to my gift. You have to bring your friend to dinner sometime. It's about high time I met this fellow, don't you think?"

Heero agreed.

xx

"Duo, stop squirming," Hilde told the man irritably as she focused on fixing his tie, which had been knocked crooked by his constant nervous fidgeting. Duo made a face, jittery under her ministrations, uncomfortably jerking at his collar as she finished his tie and moved on to straightening the edges of his blazer.

"I can't help it," Duo mumbled, tugging again at the rather tight contraption around his neck, "It doesn't feel right."

"It's not supposed to," she huffed, grabbing at his hands at he made another grab for the tie, "You think girls are comfortable in formal wear? If I can wear high heels and pantyhose, you can handle a tie."

"Hilde, you never even wear a dress."

"That's beside the point! And I did so, for my first date with Chris."

Duo grinned suddenly, the miserable look in his eyes fading slightly with a light of mischief, "Is that why you two are still together? You've had him under the illusion that you're a real lady?"

"Duo! I swear I'd choke you with this tie if I wasn't so sure your date wouldn't retaliate ten-fold."

Duo smiled. "Yep. Heero'd be my white knight come to avenge my unfortunate strangulation."

"Unfortunate, no. Untimely, possible."

"Ha ha. Come on, Hilde, do I really have to wear this thing? It's not comfortable at all!"

"Do you even realize where you're going? That showing you've been invited to, Duo, it's not open to the public. It's by special invitation only. Special invitation meaning all the bigwigs this town has to offer."

"Don't you think I know that?" Duo snapped, irritably tugging at the collar once more.

Hilde did not bother to reprimand him this time as she backed away a few steps, scrutinizing him with a displeased frown, "Actually, Duo, you might be right. Don't get me wrong, it looks good on you, but…it doesn't really seem like you."

"Thank God. I told you so!"

"Don't shout at me! You should be grateful I offered you my help. Now come on, let's get you into something else. Something that'll blow that beau of yours away."

xx

Half an hour later the doorbell rang only to be swung open by a flustered and out of breath Hilde. She started to give the puzzled man a greeting smile when she suddenly took in full sight of him, and she found herself slack-jawed. She gaped a few times, resembling a gawping fish, and then she gathered her wits about her and motioned him into the apartment, "Come on in, Heero. Duo will just be a few minutes."

Heero stepped into the apartment, eyes widening with appreciation as he took in the tasteful décor that seemed very Duo, focusing on the black leather couches and the landscapes on the wall. "Monet," he said softly, moving closer for a better look.

Hilde stood at his side, smiling as she watched Heero's piqued interest; glad that Duo had the added bonus of having someone who had appreciation for something he loved so completely. Though he would deny it at every step, art was once Duo's life, and dedication like his was not so easily dismissed.

"Yeah. Duo has good taste, doesn't he?"

"Extremely," Heero touched his fingers to the redwood frame with a soft murmur, examining the whirling strokes and twirls on the canvas, "Not one of his better-known works, but still one of remarkable talent."

His eyes strayed to the next painting, done in an entirely different fashion from the first that he found vaguely familiar but not a style he could name off the tip of his tongue. Done from an unknown elevated point, the painting was of a bustling New York crowd from above, a multitude of diverse and unique people, giving the impression simultaneously of each standing out as an individual and yet blending together as the standard face of the metropolis. The city skyline extended out in the background, a setting sun low on the horizon streaming with rich reds and violets melting into the ebony black and midnight blue of the twilight.

"Beautiful," he breathed, blown away, "Who did this?"

Hilde sighed wistfully, "That one's by an artist that won't even acknowledge his own worth. He's very talented, but he refuses to accept it. You've seen the paintings on the café walls, haven't you?"

"Duo…Duo did this…"

"Yep. This is a Duo Maxwell original, one of the few he didn't sell or destroy."

"…Destroy…?"

"Mmm-hmm," Hilde sighed softly, as she gazed sadly at the painting. Heero rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, hoping she would elaborate. But Hilde only shook her head, briefly touching Heero's fingers before turning to him. "I'm sorry, Heero. It's something Duo should probably be the one to tell you about."

"Hey, guys, I'm ready," a light, cheerful tenor broke through their musings, "Sorry to keep you waiting so long."

Duo's cheerful grin faded ever so slightly, arching an eyebrow in inquiry as he took in their odd expressions, glancing pointedly at the hand resting on Hilde's shoulder, "Did I miss something…? Hilde, did you steal my date while I was changing?"

Heero flushed and dropped his hand, but Hilde only smiled, blowing a kiss in his direction as she turned to Duo. Heero's blush only deepened, "No need to worry, Duo honey. You know I'm perfectly devoted to my Liebling*. Besides, your beau here doesn't swing my way," she paused, glancing back at Heero with a dramatic sigh, "It's a shame, though. It's always the cute ones."

"Hilde," Heero mumbled, mortified as a blush continued to warm his face, starting to speak further before something caught his eye and he took in his first full sight of Duo that night.

Duo was wearing a dark purple dress shirt, emphasizing the lithe figure beneath it, tucked in at a trim waist to meet a pair of black slacks that were perfectly fitting on long, slender legs. The rich color of the shirt accented the lighter tones of color in his hair, pulled back in its customary braid, bringing out the creamy complexion to his skin and the violet shade of his eyes. Full, sensual lips pulled into a smirk at his attention and Heero wondered if it was possible for him to melt right then and there.

_My God, why do you seek to bless me and torment me at the same time?_

"Heero, my friend, you're close to drooling."

At Hilde's comment, her tone thick with amusement at his torment, Heero shut his mouth, his visage coloring once more and he wondered wryly how many times that night he would be blushing like a schoolboy. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Er…should we be going?"

"Right," Duo threw a grin in Hilde's direction, and the wink she sent back to him did nothing to reassure their observer.

Duo lightly blushed as Heero offered him his arm. He accepted the elbow, shivering as his hand was gently tucked against warm, firm muscle he could feel even through Heero's suit jacket.

As they moved to leave, Heero paused for a moment, "Duo, I was thinking we could have dinner first. Is Marcello's alright?"

Duo stared at him incredulously, "Marcello's? As in the five-star restaurant Marcello's?"

"Yes, that's the one. My friend Quatre booked us a reservation."

"Someday I'll have to meet this Quatre," Duo commented.

Heero looked at him curiously and smiled, "Funny you should mention that."

xx

The night passed in nearly a blink of an eye, and they found themselves walking down the boulevards near midnight. They strolled together with a faint destination of a cab in their minds, neither in any particular hurry to put an end to the evening. No longer shy with the casually intimate contact, Heero's arm rested across Duo's shoulders, the younger man pressed against his side returning the half-embrace with an arm around Heero's waist.

Duo sighed softly with contentment as he leaned closer to Heero, not for unneeded warmth but rather for the comfort of his companion's strong and reassuring presence. Heero tightened his arm around him in response, favoring him with a gentle smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Duo? I know it was not your usual thing. It was not too uncomfortable, was it?"

Duo shook his head, "No, it was a little weird with all those looks I kept getting, but I was too focused on the art to notice much else. It was so beautiful it didn't matter if I felt out of place."

Heero grinned, "I don't think the art was the only beautiful thing distracting the guests tonight."

Duo glanced up at him quizzically, and Heero chuckled lightly, "Are you that oblivious to your own beauty, Duo? People weren't staring because you looked out of place; they were staring because you were probably the most attractive thing they have ever seen."

Duo colored, but he studied this man who smiled at him so gently, looked at him with such tenderness. Heero was a startlingly attractive man, with a rugged and masculine face that looked at if it had been crafted by some wild genius, proportioned with angular features and narrow lines that melded together a beauty all his own. He had eyes whose shade could not really be defined, except to say they were brilliantly blue amidst his golden-brown complexion, dark and turbulent as a raging sea, and yet so gentle. Rich, chocolate-brown hair that fell roguishly disheveled, never fully tamed even when given some semblance of order.

Duo hummed softly, reaching up to touch his fingers to Heero's cheek, "And what about you, Heero Yuy? Are you so lost on how good-looking you really are? Not to mention smart, funny, kind, gentle, compassionate, and pretty much the most amazing person I have ever met. I've never known someone so easy to fall head over heels for."

Duo stopped suddenly, floundering as he realized how much he had said, "I…uh…that is…crap. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say…"

He found himself cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing to his, all coherent thought flying out the proverbial window as his eyes fluttered closed, his hands clutching at broad shoulders as he gave into the gentlest and most amazing kiss he had ever received.

The kiss went on and on, until his world was a dizzy, fuzzy place full of nothing but wonderful, tactile sensations. Heero's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer than ever before. Duo sank further and further into a heady delirium fueled by the lips that parted from his, feathering down his jaw and throat in a trail of light, fleeting kisses.

Heero's hands gently stroked the braided man's back, chest heaving against chest as they both panted for breath. Warm breath teased against Duo's ear as Heero whispered to him.

"The feeling is mutual, you know. You, Duo Maxwell, are utterly mind-blowing."


	8. Meeting Quatre

"Do my clothes look alright?"

"They look fine."

"What about my hair?"

"Same as always."

"Are you sure about my clothes? They're not too much?"

An exasperated sigh, and then, "Duo, you sound like such a girl."

Duo scowled in the direction of his life-long friend, Trowa Barton, who lay stretched out lazily on Duo's bed.

"You're a lot of help," Duo snapped, staring at himself anxiously in the full-length mirror posted on the wall of his bedroom.

It was a week after his last date with Heero and that mind-blowing first kiss. It was finally Q-Day, as Duo had taken to calling it: the evening of his dinner with Heero's oldest friend, Quatre. The fact that Quatre was also Quatre Raberba Winner, head of Winner Enterprises and only son of the practically infamous Winner family did nothing to ease his nerves.

With a theatrical sigh, Trowa rose gracefully from the bed and came to stand behind his friend, resting his hands on top of Duo's shoulders as he peered at their reflection.

"You've got nothing to worry about," he said airily as he smiled, giving Duo's braid an affectionate tug, "This Quatre is going to love you. So stop being so nervous."

Duo found himself returning the smile almost involuntarily, leaning into the taller man as Trowa wrapped an arm around his chest in a strong half-embrace. Since they were little more than five or six the two of them had grown up together in the same orphanage back in Illinois. They had made an unlikely pair, Trowa with his quiet, standoffish nature and Duo with his natural charisma and tendency for getting into trouble. They had hit it off immediately over a tub of Tinker toys and had been best friends through childhood and beyond. Along with Duo's brother, Solo, they had been a wild bunch as children, earning the nickname 'The Three Diablos' from one of the nuns, Sister Theresa.

At the sudden thought of his brother, a lump suddenly formed in Duo's throat, _Idiot_ , he chided himself. _Why are you thinking about this now? Are you some glutton for punishment that you need to open old wounds?_

He irritably blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, his vision clearing to meet Trowa's steady gaze in the mirror, his eyes unflinching as he studied the smaller man, "Duo, what are you thinking about?"

The young artist smiled wanly, "Just thinking about old times."

Trowa's eyes softened, "Solo?"

"Yeah."

Trowa's face shadowed and he gently squeezed Duo's hand, "If you need to talk, let me know."

"Thanks, Tro," with a sigh he let his head fall back on his friend's shoulder, his eyes closing. Now that his recollection had begun he could not help the outpouring of memories that filtered though his mind. He remembered discovering their mutual passion for art, teasing Solo over his diligent studies of Biblical scriptures, the endless lecturing they received after another of Duo's haphazard schemes backfired on them, playing together on the school baseball team back in junior high, and taking part-time jobs at the local grocery store to pay for art lessons.

His lips curled into a half-smile full of nostalgia. Their childhood had been extra-ordinary, but never lonely and never lacking for familial warmth and support. His sense of loss had been profound when they finally had to separate: Duo to attend the art school in New York, Trowa to attend an architectural school in San Francisco.

Boy, had things certainly changed for all of them since those days. Duo had dropped out of school and now waited tables, and Trowa worked for a large construction company in Los Angeles.

"Y'know, Tro, I don't think I'd realized before now how much I'd missed you. When do you have to go back?"

Trowa grinned, or at least flashing as much of a grin Duo had ever seen out of the other man as he gave Duo's hair another tug, "I'm not going back. I've decided to relocate here."

Duo whirled around, gaping, "Are you serious?"

Amity filled Trowa's green eyes as he nodded, "Completely. I'm leaving the company and starting my own business. I figured why be lonely in L.A. when I could be here."

Duo let out a whoop and threw himself at his friend as his arms linked around the taller man's neck in a heartfelt embrace, "This is fantastic, Trowa! It's going to be so great having you here!"

Trowa smiled and patted Duo's back before he sat him on his feet and released them both from the spontaneous hug, "I'm glad you're so enthused," he glanced at his watch, his smile thinning into a frown, "Ah, I'm afraid I have to cut out early. I have a meeting at the bank to get to."

"Really? I was hoping you could meet Heero…"

"I'll definitely try for next time. I'm looking forward to seeing this new boyfriend of yours."

"See you later then."

Trowa nodded. Just as he was making his way to exit the room he paused in the doorway, turning his head back over his shoulder, "Hey…Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever tell him about your first kiss?"

Trowa's smile blossomed into a wicked smirk as he ducked out of the room, followed closely by the shoe Duo had chucked at his head.

xx

The Winner mansion was bigger than Duo had ever imagined and as they were shown inside by a formally dressed man whose solemn manner would have been intimidating if not for the friendly way he smiled at them, he could not help his head from turning every this way and that in an attempt to try and take in all the incredible sights.

They were steered away from an extravagantly furnished dining room and shown to a cozy little nook tucked away in the house's north wing. The man Heero had introduced as Pagan bowed respectfully and said that Master Quatre would only be a few minutes before taking his leave.

Duo sat at one end of the small table to the right of Heero. Heero sat on the longer side of the table. On his left, at the other end of the table, was the empty seat that would soon be filled by their host. This put Quatre directly across from Duo, leaving him open to the mystery man's scrutiny.

Obviously sensing his nervousness, Heero soothingly rubbed his back, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple, "Calm down, Duo. It's just dinner. Quatre is going to love you as much as I do."

Duo's eyes widened, and he abruptly jerked around to face his boyfriend, his heart thundering, "L-love?"

Heero's face contorted into a panicked expression and he swallowed audibly before opening his mouth to speak. But before he could begin a smooth, pleasant voice broke through the room's tense atmosphere, "Please excuse my tardiness. I had a conference call that ran late."

Duo turned to face the new arrival, and found himself shocked for the second time in less than five minutes. His mind's expectations of Heero's friend had been vague, but the tangible sight before him failed to measure up in any way. Quatre was a rather attractive man of shorter height, his face so boyish that there must have been a time when he held a baby-faced kind of quality. Combine that with golden hair and soft aqua blue eyes and you had the most unintimidating individual Duo had ever met. Not to mention that he exuded a powerful aura of good nature and kindness. His smile was so welcoming and his eyes were so warm that Duo could not help it as his lips curved into a smile of their own, shaking the hand Quatre extended to him in greeting.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," the blonde said in that same soft-spoken voice, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. You must be the infamous Duo."

"That's me. Duo Maxwell," Duo replied, easing into a friendly smile. The new arrival's cheerful manner proved to be infectious. He quirked an eyebrow. "Infamous?"

"Of course. Heero hasn't stopped talking about you for months."

Duo's eyes filled with surprise, curiosity, and faint pleasure as he glanced at Heero, who looked anywhere but at either of them, pointedly cleared his throat before remarking that they should sit down so that dinner could be brought out. As they passed one another to take the pre-arranged seats, Duo paused to squeeze Heero's hand, whispering in his ear, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been talking Hilde's ear off about you since day one."

It took an effort for Heero to keep from staring in disbelief.

As they sat down, Heero eyed his friend reflectively and frowned, "You look exhausted, Quatre. Were the children that much trouble?"

Duo perked up curiously at his comment, having observed no wedding band on the other man's hand. He looked again, confirming what he had only vaguely noted before and mentally shrugged. Perhaps like Heero, he was a divorced father or lived in some other circumstance that was none of his business.

Like Duo, Quatre chose to shrug off the issue, though likely not for the same reason as he waved his hand dismissively, "They were just the icing on the cake, Heero. Work was murder today. But let's not talk about that. I've had enough talk of figures and budget cuts to last me a lifetime and then some."

Duo easily relaxed as they made small talk with their host. He found himself awed and relieved by the strange mixture of frank candor and friendly innocence that was Quatre Winner. Before long the three men were served a generous dinner of filet mignon, baked potatoes, slices of a crusty Italian bread, and fresh steamed broccoli with asparagus bits. The food was good, stirring Duo's rather ravenous appetite as he indulged in the meal and contributed from time to time to the ongoing conversation, pleased with the way Quatre always made an effort to include him even as the other two men reflected on old times.

They all shared good-natured laughter as Heero finished relating an anecdote about one of Quatre's childhood capers that had ended with himself, Quatre, and another friend called Wufei being brought to the principal's office at their old academy and made to clap erasers for a full month.

"And of course, Quatre being Quatre," Heero continued, a hint of a grin curling his lips, "He couldn't resist making fun out of even so onerous a chore. One moment he was chucking an eraser at my back, and then, as I was turning around to reprimand him he threw one in my face, chalk dust exploding everywhere."

Quatre smiled rather mischievously in Duo's direction, "All hell broke loose after that. Heero and I began to pummel each other with the erasers and we brought Wufei in as well, however reluctantly. By the time the principal's secretary opened the door to check on us, the whole classroom was covered in white dust. The three of us looked like ghosts. And the secretary, being the Georgia-born, old-fashioned Southern belle she was, screeched at us."

He paused for dramatic effect, and then continued in a badly done feminine Southern accent, "'Why you little beasts! In all my years working for the education administration, never have I seen such blatant and disrespectful misbehavior. The three of you are worse behaved than bulls in heat!'"

Duo, who had been straining to hold in his laughter to allow Quatre the courtesy of finishing the story, could no longer stand it as he fell back in his chair and howled, "B-bulls in heat?" he asked wryly between peals of laughter.

Quatre grinned, pleased with his audience's reaction, and unable to help himself as he chortled as well, "That's what she said."

"What happened after that?"

"We were suspended for a week," Heero said dryly, "But it lasted barely half a day. Quatre's older sister Iria heard about the whole issue and she came to get Wufei and me the next morning, marching us all down to the school. She chewed out the principal and I swear the old man nearly had a heart attack under all that Winner woman fury. We were reinstated before lunchtime, and even had the suspension erased from our records on the grounds that we would stop trying to push our boundaries."

Duo's laughter settled, and he wiped tears from his eyes as he glanced at his boyfriend, "I can't quite see you as the type to get into trouble. It doesn't really sound like you."

"It was all Quatre's fault. He puts on that innocent front and he has you wrapped around his devious little finger at first meeting. He had me bending to his every whim by the time he was four."

Quatre made a mock expression of outrage and placed a hand over his heart, "I'm shocked you would think so lowly of me, Heero. After all we've been through together. Just think of the Bronx Zoo crocodile incident in elementary school."

"Your fault."

"And the Winter Fling dance of '96."

"Still all you."

"Not the point."

"What is the point?" Heero questioned dryly.

"That we got through all of that together."

Heero smiled wryly, "I'm touched that you're such an active advocate for our brotherhood, Quatre, but you're still missing the fact that all those incidents were your fault."

Sensing his defeat, Quatre settled for making a rude sound that was so unexpected from the small blonde man that his two companions were doubled over in surprised and delighted laugher.

After they had calmed down, Quatre directed his next question toward Duo, "So, Duo, Heero tells me you enjoy art?"

"Hmm-mm, yeah. I was an art major in college."

"Really? What kind of artists do you enjoy?"

"A pretty wide variety. I really like Monet's landscapes, because they were such an inspiration to what I painted, but my all-time favorite is Van Gogh."

"Ah, Van Gogh. Quite the tragic genius. Do you have any particular favorites?"

"Hmm," Duo chewed thoughtfully on a piece of steak, swallowing before he answered, "Yes. Cliché as it may seem, _Starry Night_ is absolute genius. It was the first thing I went to see when I came to New York, down at the Museum of Modern Art. Seeing _First Steps_ at the Metropolitan, that was breathtaking," He paused for a moment, considering Quatre thoughtfully, "Come to think of it…that show at the Metropolitan, it was you who gave Heero the tickets, wasn't it?"

"Yes," this time, as Quatre smiled, the gesture came out wan and bleak, causing Duo both surprise and concern, "I must confess a white lie, however, now that I've cleaned up the mess I made."

Heero's brow furrowed as he regarded his friend with a puzzled frown, "What do you mean?"

Quatre sighed as he picked at his half-eaten dinner, "I lied about having a meeting that night. I had the tickets because it was one of the things Davis handed back to me before he ended things between us."

Heero's brows arched high in shock, "You and Davis aren't together anymore?"

Quatre hooked his lips into a poor excuse of a smile, "No, I'm afraid not."

Heero's eyes softened with confusion and sympathy, "When?"

"Friday morning."

A soft sigh from Heero, "What happened?"

"He decided that giving in to his family was more worthwhile than pursuing a relationship with any man, let alone me. I suspect that any day now the Hamilton family will be announcing the engagement of their eldest son."

Heero hesitated, unsure what to say and in the end he could only sigh regrettably, "I'm sorry, Quatre. I thought Davis had more honor than that."

"You don't have to apologize, Heero," he chuckled softly, though the sound was only half sincere and held no humor, "It's not your fault my relationships don't last."

Still feeling guilty with the fact that he was the one to introduce Quatre to his business associate in the first place Heero could only nod silently, cursing Davis Hamilton as a spineless coward who would probably find rotting in hell preferable to ever coming face-to-face with his 'buddy' Heero ever again.

Noticing the odd expression that covered Duo's face, Quatre sent him a kind but questioning look, "Something on your mind, Duo?"

"Er…yeah. I don't want to pry but, when you mentioned kids earlier, I had thought…" Duo ended his ramblings rather lamely, glancing at the lack of a wedding band on Quatre's hand, the reason for which was now blatantly clear.

Quatre did not seem to mind his questions, and Duo relaxed as the other man answered him, "Oh, the children? Heero was referring to my nieces and nephews. My older sisters tend to dump them on me when they have no one else." He smiled, "No, I have no children of my own and I'm definitely not married. My preferences lie more towards your and Heero's."

"Sorry," Duo flushed as he realized his blunder, and he smiled tentatively.

"It's alright. Honest mistake."

A few moments later Pagan appeared in the doorway, coughing politely to gain their attention, "Master Quatre, there's a phone call for you on the office line. It's a Mr. Stevens."

With a reluctant sigh Quatre rose from his chair, glancing apologetically at his companions, "Excuse me for a few moments, I have to take this call."

During his absence, the dinner dishes were cleared and a dessert of fruit parfaits with finely ground granola, fresh blueberries and slices of strawberry, topped with a sweet cream Duo eyed eagerly was served. He and Heero chatted lightly, waiting until Quatre returned to divulge in the dessert. He did come back about five minutes later, looking extremely perturbed as he flopped down in his chair rather ungracefully. Heero asked him what the matter was.

Quatre glared at the parfait, "Stevens just called to tell me once again that the designs submitted by the last architect I hired are insufficient for the project that company is sponsoring. Though I have every right to be irritated considering this is the third architect we've gone through, I have to agree that the plans he drew up were less than ideal."

"What kind of project?" Duo asked.

"I'm using the financial backing of Winner Enterprises to build a series of youth community centers. I'm still in the process of getting clearance with city hall and our lack of building plans just makes things more complicated." He sighed, "I wish we could find the right person. I'm at my wit's end."

Duo brightened and snapped his fingers with sudden decision, "I got it. My friend Trowa's an architect, and he's pretty damn good at it too. He just moved here, and he's always had a knack for big projects."

Quatre grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Duo, if this works out, I could kiss you."

Heero's face darkened, "I think not."

Duo and Quatre exchanged a look and then both men broke out laughing, an unspoken joke passing between them at Heero's expense.

Duo smiled unabashedly as he regarded the man across from him, "Quatre, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

"I couldn't agree more."


	9. Bad Day

The usually placid Pagan was shocked by the loud sound of the front door slamming as it reverberated throughout the Winner mansion. The only thing that shocked Pagan more was the sight of a fiercely scowling Heero making his way like a storm cloud up to Quatre's office, tugging impatiently at his tie as he walked.

With nothing more than a curt knock that came with years of courtesy training, Heero stormed into room, threw himself down into a chair and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the mahogany desk before him. Quatre, having looked up in quiet shock from his work as his friend entered, blinked slowly: once, twice, and thrice.

Heero gritted his teeth and threw a disdainful look in the direction of the briefcase he still clutched in his hand. "I had another job interview today."

Heero's expression turned from one of befuddlement to one of understanding. "Oh, Heero. You were turned down again?"

Heero nodded reluctantly, the hotter side of his temper beginning to fade. He suddenly felt very tired. "Yes. This was the fifth company I've tried, Quatre! It's ridiculous! I graduated top of my class! Earned my Bachelor's in three years, and my Master's in a year! I worked for one of the top companies in the country!"

He fiercely carded his fingers through his disheveled hair. "When I finished school, I had twenty different offers to start working right away, not even needing an internship. Now…now they won't even talk to me passed glancing over my portfolio. And I know I'm worth more to a company now then when I was younger, what with eight years experience…"

Quatre sighed, "Heero…"

Heero bared his teeth as he growled. "That _bitch_ has a far reach!"

Quatre's eyes widened. "Heero Hajime Yuy, I've never heard you use such language, nor sound so vindictive. You shouldn't let yourself grow bitter. It will just mean Relena wins the war between you."

Heero's face softened at the gentle reprimand and he reluctantly nodded. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry to come in here in such a huff. I…I just…I can't survive on temp jobs forever. Temporary positions as tech specialist, short repair and programming jobs," he made a face, "Monitoring the computer labs in schools. That kind of work isn't for me, Quatre."

"You know my original offer still stands, Heero. I can still find you a place in my company."

Heero snorted derisively, shaking his head. "You and I both know that your New York office is overstaffed as it is." He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Sometimes you're too damn kind-hearted for your own good."

"Well, some of us have to be," he smiled, "Feeling better now?"

Heero sighed, rolling back his neck to relieve sore muscles there. "Yes, yes. Thank you for letting me vent."

"Any time. What are friends for otherwise?"

Heero managed a dry, small smile. "So, how about you? How is the youth center project going?"

"It's going." Quatre paused for a moment; the look in his eyes a strange mixture of amusement and bemusement that Heero could not understand. "Duo set up a meeting for me with his architect friend."

"Hmm…" was Heero's noncommittal reply, as he himself remembered his first meeting just a few days before with Trowa Barton. An interesting if quiet character, as much an opposite of Duo's open charisma as Quatre was to Heero's standoffish, silent nature. "Well," he leaned back in his chair with an uncharacteristic grin, "I have nothing but time on my hands."

Quatre eyed him wryly over the packet of papers he held in his hand. "Some of us have work to accomplish," he replied dryly.

"Some of us are workaholics."

"If you insist on interfering with my work, at least treat me to lunch."

Heero blinked. "Lunch?"

"Yes. I'd do anything to get out of this office."

"Lunch it is then."

xxx

"Duo!"

To say Duo was startled to hear the enraged bellow that resounded through his apartment would be the understatement of the year, especially as he recognized the shout as coming from his usually quiet and indifferent architect friend.

Duo barely had time to turn around before Trowa came into the kitchen, his mouth thinned into a disapproving frown and brows knitted with frustration. "Duo," he said simply, his voice a low near-growl.

"Trowa." His nerves were set on edge by the unnatural anger radiating from his buddy, especially with the strange way Trowa continued to glance at the set of kitchen knives in the corner.

"Do you remember how you kept blathering on and on about how great an opportunity you found me?"

"Umm…yes…?"

"And how fantastic the job would be? That I would be a fool to pass it up?"

"Err…uh-huh."

"You were right."

Duo felt like falling over with relief. "I was right? You got the job then?"

"Yeah, I got the job."

"Then why are you so pissed off?"

Trowa leveled a hard, flat-eyed stare in Duo's direction, and the other man's momentary relief quickly dissipated. "All you gave me was an address this morning, remember that?"

"…yeah…"

"You could have warned me about a few things: one, the fact that it was Winner Enterprises that I was interviewing for; two that it was QUATRE WINNER I was meeting with!"

Duo grinned, leaning back against the counter behind them. "Eh, so what happened? You didn't like him or something? That's a pity, since he's such a nice guy, not to mention he's one of Heero's best friends."

Trowa blinked. "He's Heero's friend?"

"Yeah."

Trowa paused a moment, seeming thoughtful. "I like Heero…"

Duo arched a brow. "I should hope so. Though I have no idea why…you two did nothing really but stare and nod at each other for nearly an hour."

"The communication of the quiet ones."

"Ah."

Trowa rubbed the back of his neck, regarding his friend clearly for the first time since coming into the apartment. He could not stop a small smile as he got as he spotted the apron around Duo's waist, the phrase _Kiss the Cook_ printed above an animated bulldog wearing a chef hat with a spatula between its teeth. "Nice apron."

Duo glanced down at the object of attention and grinned, turning around to peek into the oven. "Thanks. It was a gift from Hilde last Christmas."

"She certainly knows how to match your taste." Trowa inhaled deeply as he caught a whiff of what was in the oven, the sweet aroma of baking crust and sugary apples filling his nose. "Your famous apple pie?"

"Yep. Hmm…maybe half an hour more." Duo shut the oven and straightened, grinning up at his friend.

"Who's it for?"

"Heero."

"I'm jealous. That pie is fantastic."

Duo winked at him. "Well, you know there isn't a man alive that can resist my apple pie. Sister Helen saw the gift of cooking hands in me and chose to pass on her secret recipe."

"That was because you were the only one of us that didn't burn water."

"Details, details." Duo waved his hand dismissively.

"Hmm…you know, Duo, a piece of that pie would be good leverage to getting my forgiveness in sending me blind into Warner territory."

"You suck at manipulation, you know that? The pie's for Heero. You got a job, didn't you? So what's the problem that you're trying to guilt trip me with pie?"

Trowa sighed. "You could have warned me about him."

"Who?"

"Mr. Winner."

"What about him?"

Trowa rubbed the back of his neck, sighing heavily. "He's pretty easy on the eyes."

Duo grinned cheekily. "Oh, come on, admit it. You liked him."

"Alright. I'll admit it. He's gorgeous."

"So, why are you cursing me, and not thanking me?"

"He might be a distraction."

Duo shrugged, bending down to pull the pie from the oven. "Yeah, yeah. Stop whining, do your job, and enjoy the view."

"Tactful as ever, Duo."

"Of course."

Trowa watched as he set the pie down to cool, pulling off his oven mitts and loosening his apron. "I'll make you a deal, Duo."

"What's that?"

"You give me some coffee and pie and I won't tell that boyfriend of yours about your first kiss."

Duo flushed. "Damn it, Tro. We were thirteen! That's blackmail!"

Trowa said nothing, watching him fluster, his lips curled into a smirk. Finally, Duo sighed, holding up his hands in defeat. "Coffee and pie?"

"Coffee and pie."


	10. Bemusement and Hesitation

"Good morning, Heero."

As Quatre came into the dayroom that morning, he was surprised to see Heero already at the table. Not because the man was habitually a late sleeper, but because it was a brightly sunny and rather warm Saturday morning. He himself felt insane for being up at seven o'clock when he could be languidly lounging in his bed in the warm sunlight. He silently cursed having to work on Saturdays.

"Good morning, Quatre," Heero replied, taking a drink from the mug in his hand as he skimmed over the newspaper in front of him.

Quatre quirked an eyebrow as he saw the dark liquid in Heero's cup, "I never knew you were a coffee drinker."

Heero shrugged and read along silently, mouthing a few words here and there, as he trailed his finger across the page. "I've picked up some bad habits from a certain someone with an addiction to caffeine."

Quatre chuckled softly, taking a seat in the chair across from Heero. "I take it Duo is a coffee drinker then?"

"Avidly so," Heero murmured as he turned a page and continued reading, his attention elsewhere, "He always tastes of it."

Heero stopped suddenly, his jaw working helplessly as his brain finally caught up with his mouth and realized what he had said. "I…um…that is…" he stumbled over his words, his face flushing furiously.

Quatre grinned wickedly. "My, my, Heero, what happened to all that shyness? You might want to close that mouth, you'll catch flies that way."

Heero glared, raising the newspaper up to hide his face away. "Shut it, Quatre," he growled, "Forget that I said that. That never leaves this room."

"Of course, of course," Quatre replied airily, though it took an effort to fight down his grin, "Scout's honor, I won't tell a soul."

"You were never a Boy Scout."

"That's beside the point."

Heero lowered the paper once more, his countenance no longer threatening but instead quietly serious as he regarded his friend. "I'm sorry. I do trust you, Quatre, and it's my own fault I'm so distracted."

Quatre frowned suddenly with concern, his brow furrowing from the severity of the expression. "Heero? What's wrong? You're not usually so surly in the morning."

Heero sighed, irritably combing his fingers through his hair. "I think I messed up, Quatre."

"With Duo?"

"Yes," his companion grumbled softly, his expression so miserable that Quatre's heart hurt for him.

"Heero, what happened?"

"I might have hinted…more than hinted, that I might feel more for him than affection."

"More than affection?" Aqua eyes widened as they regarded the man across from him. "You mean love?"

"Yes. I…at dinner the other night, I slipped up."

"You told him you loved him?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow," Quatre leaned back in his chair, a rare occasion occurring as he found himself stunned into near-silence, "Wow."

Heero eyed him dubiously. "You said that already."

"And I'll have to say it again. Wow. Well, how did he react afterward?"

"He seemed rather stunned. You walked into the room before he said anything."

"Oh," Quatre winced, "My apologies."

"It's fine. You couldn't have known that I made such an idiot of myself."

"You're not an idiot, Heero, but I do have to ask. Did you mean it?"

Heero groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. "I have no idea. I never meant to say it, it just blurted out. I know I've never felt this way about anyone before, but then again, I don't have much experience."

Quatre reached out and placed his hand over Heero's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Talk to him, Heero. See what he thinks about the whole situation. He feels strongly for you, anyone can see that. Just take your time and see where it leads you, alright?"

"Okay." Heero smiled softly, gripping his friend's hand gratefully. "Thank you, Quatre."

"Anytime, my friend."

Quatre leaned back in his chair, preparing to turn his attention back to his own breakfast when something on Heero's newspaper page caught his eye. "Classifieds? Looking for something, Heero?"

"Hmm-mm. An apartment."

Quatre frowned. "Why? You know you're welcome here as long as you need."

"I know, and it is not that I don't appreciate your hospitality, Quatre, but I have money put away now from all those odd jobs. I think it is time I found a place of my own."

Quatre considered this for a moment, and then regarded the other man as his mouth curved into a suggestive smile. "Are you sure it's not just because you want more alone time with Duo?"

"Quatre!"

xx

"You can't keep ignoring this, Duo."

Duo scowled in Hilde's direction as he struggled to whip the batter he held in one hand while tending to the soup simmering in a pot before him with the other. "I'm not ignoring it."

"Of course not," Hilde spat back at him, her voice thick with sarcasm, "And the fact that you haven't called the man in three days has nothing to do with it."

"Lay off, Hilde."

"I won't lay off until you get your head out of your ass and face this whole thing like a man."

"Crude as ever, Hilde."

"At least it's effective." Laying her hands against her hips, she squared off against him, stepping into his path as he made his way toward the refrigerator. Glaring at her, he sidestepped around her and made his way to the appliance, opening up the door to pull out several vegetables: carrots, radishes, tomatoes, and a fresh head of lettuce. Kicking the door shut with his food, he proceeded to set the food down on the counter and poured the batter he had been previously mixing into a set of muffin pans.

"Why don't you try accepting what happened, instead of drowning yourself in denial?"

"I'm not in denial."

"Like hell you aren't."

"Damn it, Hilde!" He whirled around, his eyes furious as they locked on her, but Hilde was no pushover, standing her ground firmly as she met his anger with grim stubbornness. He scowled at her for a few moments, and then grumbled under his breath, turning back around to return to his work. "I don't know why I bother telling you anything. You never do anything but nag."

"You might regret it, but I'm glad you told me! Someone has to save you from ruining something that's made you happier than you've been in a long time."

"I'm not ruining anything."

"Duo…" Hilde's face softened as she sighed. "Why do you always have to be so self-destructive?"

"I'm not self-destructive."

"Of course you're not," she quipped dryly.

"Your sarcasm doesn't help matters."

Duo tended to the simmering soup and then turned on the water in the sink, expertly rinsing off the vegetables before pulling out a cutting board from a nearby cabinet. Brandishing a large cutlery knife, he set to work, and the kitchen filled with the steady rhythm of the knife chopping against the cutting board as he sliced through the lettuce, then the tomatoes as the silence stretched out before them.

Hilde came up behind him and rested her hands against his shoulders as she pressed her forehead to his back. The sound of his chopping stopped abruptly and he exhaled harshly.

"Are you _that_ against the idea of someone loving you?"

Duo closed his eyes, leaning into the touch of her fingers gently brushing against his neck, toying with the stray hairs escaping from his braid. "I…it's not that I hate the idea, it's that I have no idea how to react." He paused, his face contorting into an ugly expression as he viciously cursed under his breath.

He turned and slipped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair and Hilde returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He took in a harsh, shuddering breath that caused his body to tremble slightly and she held him all that much tighter.

"I don't understand it, Hilde," he murmured against the crook of her neck, "What the heck is wrong with me?"

She released him, cupping his face in her hands as she tilted his head upward, beckoning him to look at her. He did so, and his eyes were dark, shadowed with some unnamed burden she ached to relieve him of, but she knew it was not her place. She only hoped Duo could learn to let someone in enough to help relieve the pain.

"Honestly, Duo, honey, it's something you'll have to figure out on your own. Just don't push Heero away while you're doing it. Talk to him. Make him understand what you're feeling."

He wordlessly nodded, and she affectionately pressed a light kiss to his cheek. A ghost of his old grin curled his lips, and Duo opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the soft beeping of the oven timer. He separated from her, and went to tend to his creations, slipping on a pair of mitts. The warmly sweet aroma of Duo's infamous apple pie reached her nostrils, and her mouth involuntarily watered as he withdrew the steaming pastry from the oven.

"Who's that for?"

"Heero," he replied nonchalantly as he placed the pie down to cool, replacing it in the still heated oven with his muffin trays, resetting the timer to the new time.

Hilde's eyes widened with interest. "Heero? So you did talk to him?"

"Yeah. He called last night, said he'd be stopping by this morning."

"So you made him a pie?"

Duo grimaced, his face twisting into an irritated expression. "I made one before, but that jerk Trowa ate it all."

"Trowa?" Hilde glared at Duo. "He's in town? Why haven't I seen him?"

Duo looked abashed, "Sorry, guess I've been distracted lately. He's transferred here now. He's been so busy drawing up the plans for his latest job that I've barely seen him."

"Duo," she chided, wagging a finger beneath his nose, "You've got to tell me these things." She grinned slyly. "You know how you can make it up to me?"

Duo eyed her warily, "Do I even want to know?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I think a piece or two of that pie will even things out."

"No way! Trowa struck the same bargain, and the whole pie was gone by the time I woke up this morning."

They continued to bicker back and forth as Duo continued to tend to the soup and prepare the salad mixture, keeping an eye on the cooling pie and occasionally having to rap his spoon over Hilde's knuckles as she made a grab for it. An hour later, he had finished the soup, the salads, and had two-dozen blueberry muffins cooling as he wrapped up the pie for travel.

"Pieeeeeee," Hilde moaned dramatically, drawling out the last note plaintively, "Pieeeeeee."

Duo stuck his tongue out at her in a childish gesture, rapping her over the head with the spoon.

"Ow, Duo! You'll get soup broth in my hair!"

"Don't you two ever grow up?" came an exasperated voice from the kitchen doorway, originating from their shift manager, Otto, as he leaned against the frame and observed them, shaking his head with indulgent amusement.

Duo grinned unabashedly, ducking his head in a greeting nod. "What can we do for you, chief?"

"You can start by not calling me chief, Duo."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Maxwell," another head appeared in the doorway at Otto's shoulder, "Your boyfriend's waiting out front."

"Alex, you look like hell twice over."

Alex made a face at him, rubbing his fingers tiredly against his temples. "Up yours, Maxwell. Don't talk so loud."

Otto scowled, giving the man behind him a shove back toward the front of the store. "Alex, I thought I told you to open up the café."

"Yeah, I was, chief, but it's like I told you, Duo's boyfriend's waiting for him out front." Otto sighed, rolled his eyes, and found himself not bothering to correct yet another employee for their appointed title.

"Alrighty," Duo chirped cheerfully, "Thanks a lot, Alex." He grabbed the wrapped pie, clapping Alex hard on the shoulder as the two men stepped back to let him through, causing the man to groan loudly and press his hand to his face once more.

"Uh! I told you not to talk so loud!"

Hilde's eyes knitted as she regarded him wryly. "Hung over again, Al?"

"Bite me, Schbeiker."

Otto irritably rubbed his hand over his face, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Why me?" He huffed a heavy sigh, giving his watch a quick appraisal. "Alright, everyone, time to get back to work. Duo, you finish the prep in the kitchen you promised?"

"Yes, sir," Duo replied as he paused, glancing back at them, "Muffins and fresh fruit for breakfast, salad and soup and bread for lunch, the whole shebang."

"You're an angel in the kitchen, Duo, it's such a shame you're a devil the rest of the time."

"Hardy har-har, you're killing me, chief. Well then," he flourished a mock-salute, "I'm off then. Enjoy the day."

"See ya, Duo."

"Call me later, Duo."

"Hope something falls on your head to wipe that grin off your face, Maxwell."

"You're a real ass when you're hung over, you know that, Alex?"

With that final verbal barb Duo made his way out into the empty dining room of the restaurant. He found Heero seated at one of the front tables, casually sipping from a Styrofoam coffee container as his head faced the other direction. He was idly watching the passersby through the front window.

A sudden idea forming in his head, Duo grinned as he strode toward him. "Heero," he whined, staring at the older man forlornly, "How could you?" Watching Heero turn toward him with a pained, questioning look, he winked reassuringly, his eyes dancing with mischief. "After all we meant to each other, you go off and cheat with other coffee!"

Heero stared at him for moment with the expression of one looking at a madman and then he shook his head, his face breaking into an indulgent grin he quickly covered with a mocking sneer. "It's all your fault. Green tea was enough to satisfy me before, and then you came along and messed with my tastes."

"But Heero!" Duo placed a hand over his heart, falling to one knee before his boyfriend. "Think of all the good times we had together over the coffee maker. Say it ain't so, Heero. Tell me you haven't forsaken my special brew for some Starbucks wannabe!"

Heero's lips thinned into a firm frown. "And what about you? Gallivanting around with some mocha?"

"It meant nothing to me, I swear! I'll give it all up if you'll just take me back!"

Heero rolled his eyes and gave the other man a playful shove, unable to hold back a light chortle. "Get up, you clown, you're making a scene. Besides, you know nothing could make you give up coffee."

"You're probably right," Duo said as he rose to his feet, dusting off his jeans, and picked up the pastry he had set aside in his play. "But at least I got a smile and laugh out of you."

"Yes, you did." Heero's face softened into a gentle smile as Duo leaned in and pecked his cheek in a habitual kiss. He reached out to grasp Duo's hand, their fingers tightly entwining. "You don't have to work today?"

"Nope. I got a couple of days off. The chief just had me prepare some simple stuff this morning."

"Ah."

"Well, any idea where you want to go? We could grab some breakfast or something." He glanced at Heero's watch. "It's not even ten yet."

Heero hesitated for a moment and then he smiled wanly. "Somewhere relatively quiet. We need to talk, Duo."

Duo made a face, but he nodded his assent nonetheless. "We do have to do that, don't we?" He sighed, making a grab for his jacket as he led Heero toward the door. "We can go to my place, its closer."

"All right."


	11. Conversations

Trowa leaned against the doorframe of the tasteful little office his new boss was working in, his stance casual as he stood with his jacket hanging off one shoulder. One of his hands was carelessly shove into a pocket while the other held a white paper bag. He watched Mr. Winner working diligently at his desk, his mouth curling into a small smile. "Do you always work through lunch?" His voice, a smooth, mellow baritone, resounded through the room.

Quatre's head shot up, startled as he looked at the newcomer, blinking several times as if to clear disorientation caused by the break in his concentration. "Most of the time. Why do you ask, Mr. Barton?"

"As a loyal employee, it's my duty to make sure you take care of yourself."

"You make it sound more like parenting."

"Far from parenting, Mr. Winner." He held up the paper bag. "Hamburgers and fries alright?"

Taken aback, Quatre arched one fine brow. "You brought me lunch?"

"Yep. I even have pie for dessert."

With a warm smile, Quatre waved from him to come inside. "You've convinced me. Have a seat."

Trowa complied, sinking into the chair across from Quatre's. He pulled out the foil-wrapped food and smirked as he revealed the container holding nearly half an apple pie. Quatre's eyes lit up with pleasure. "Apple," he mumbled appreciatively, "My favorite."

"Is it? I'll have to tell Duo that."

"Hmm," taking a bite of his burger, Quatre chewed thoughtfully before answering, "Why's that?"

"Oh, I snitched this off him. His cooking skills are sublime."

"That's good to know. Heero could burn water if you let him, so at least I know he won't poison himself with Duo looking after him."

Trowa smiled, dipping a handful of fries into the ketchup he spread on the foil wrapper of belonging to his burger. "They're good together, aren't they?"

"Heero and Duo? Yes, they really are." The atmosphere between them light and easy, Quatre thoughtfully eyed Trowa's choice of wardrobe, consisting of a faded denim button-down shirt, black jeans, and scuffed-up boots. After his quick inspection he loosened his own tie and slipped off his suit jacket, languidly leaning back in his chair with a sigh of relief.

Trowa watched him amusedly. "You don't take much time to relax, do you?"

"No, I really don't." As if to emphasize his point Quatre kicked up his feet and began to happily munch on his hamburger. "Well, what about you, Mr. Barton? Do you always bring lunch to your bosses?"

"No, only the cute ones."

Quatre flushed but could not suppress a soft smile as he delved back into his lunch, all too aware of the pair of green eyes that watched him through the whole meal.

xx

Duo turned the key in the lock and let the door swing open to reveal the dark apartment. As soon as he stepped inside he suddenly found himself holding a warm, writhing armful of fur ball. He glanced to the side to find Heero in the same predicament as the other man stared, befuddled at the female Siamese in his arms, called Delilah. Her counterpart, a gray-striped tabby named Samson, affectionately butted his head against his owner's chin and Duo glared at the feline, watching as Heero responded to Delilah's pleading mewls by obligingly scratching under her neck. She purred audibly, affectionately nuzzling against his cheek before gracefully leaping from his arms to the floor with a dismissive flick of her tail.

Duo grinned as he watched the cat saunter away like a model of poise and prestige, the cat queen, "I think she likes you. She's not like that with anyone but Trowa and I. Hilde hates that."

Heero smiled faintly. "I'm surprised. I was never one for animals."

"I'll have to change that. I've an affinity for them."

Samson, meanwhile, was attempting to wrap himself around Duo's neck, and Duo scowled as he removed the furry chokehold, tossing the tomcat onto the couch. "Except this one. Damn crazy cat," he growled as Samson yowled at him indignantly and bounded away down the hall, "I swear there are times when I wish I had left him in the gutter."

Heero's mouth twitched with amusement, but he fought back a smile as he watched Duo close the door and flick on the lights, dumping his keys and wallet on a nearby side table. "You never would have, though. Your heart is too soft to have left him."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"A compliment, of course."

"Duly noted," Duo replied, making his way into the kitchen, automatically checking the cats' food dishes, thinking back to when they had first become a strange addition to his life a couple of years after he first came to New York. Delilah had been a gift from Trowa on one of his rare visits during their college days and Samson had been sympathetically acquired one night from an abandoned alleyway as Duo walked home from a movie. Both had been named from Duo's rather obscure knowledge of Bible stories, something inevitable when one grew up in a Catholic orphanage.

He smiled wryly at the memories, shaking his head as if to dispel them. He ducked his head out of the kitchen, finding Heero sitting on the couch and something about the sight before him had Duo's throat tightening with emotion, overwhelming him with both admiration and apprehension.

The blue-eyed man was sitting rather casually, obliviously comfortable, with his arms stretched out across the back of the couch, his head pillowed against the cushion, his eyes closed. His face was relaxed, almost content, softened with a light smile that left him truly beautiful.

Duo himself had dated regularly since his teenage years, knew the ins and outs and the ups and downs of relationships, but nothing could have prepared him for the shock that was Heero Yuy. Duo knew that in his twenty-two years he had never met anyone quite like Heero. Duo had never been with anyone that treated him even half as well as Heero did and he knew especially that he had never felt so strongly for anyone else before. The very thought scared the hell out of him.

Shaken and more than a little pale, Duo swallowed hard, forcing a light-hearted lilt to his voice. "You want some tea, Heero?"

Heero opened one eye to regard him speculatively, "I'd like that. Do you have any-"

"Green tea? Yep. Bought some just for you."

"I feel so honored."

"You should." With that final quip Duo disappeared back into the kitchen, filling the tea kettle and setting it to boil, taking the box of teabags from the cupboard and tossed it on the counter.

Okay. He had been in a number of strange situations before, everything from rough and tumble to strained and awkward and even the truly bizarre. He really shouldn't have felt as unsettled as he did. Though, granted, he'd never had to deal before with the aftermath of a love confession before. The closest he'd ever came was the confessions of adoration he dealt with back in grade school from frivolous, love-struck girls who though him cute. Their affections were immediately thwarted by his quick apologies and blunt admission that he was sorry, but he was quite happily gay.

It was not that he was completely against the idea of Heero loving him; it was more that it brought him close to a panic attack. It confused him, angered him, frightened him, and pained him. The very idea of someone loving him, truly loving him was a foreign, wary concept. Out of everything else he only knew that no matter what happened, he could never allow his own fear and insecurities to hurt Heero, regardless of what he himself felt. Better to nip the bud now than watch himself be the cause of the other man's pain later down the road.

He would give anything to never see another person he cared about be hurt again, especially when he was the cause of it.

"Duo, are you alright in there?"

Heero's voice carried in from the living room, heavily laced with concern, and Duo sighed to himself, rubbing his hands over his face. He took in a deep, shuddering breath in hopes of regaining some form of composure and made his way into the living room, wiping away tears he never realized had entered his eyes.

He took a seat beside the other man and smiled weakly, clutching a couch pillow in his lap. "Hey," he said softly.

Heero returned the smile though the expression came wan and feeble. "Hello," he raised a hand to gently brush his fingers against Duo's cheek, "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." He leaned back against the couch, struggling between mixed degrees of apprehension and fear. It was tough. His jilted mind could not seem to decide between the two; either one still had his stomach rolling and his heart thundering. "Heero…" he began and then hesitated, unsure how to continue.

"I'm sorry," Heero interjected, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "I said something that made you uncomfortable, and for that I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," Duo replied, forcing himself to look at his companion. _All right?_ his mind screamed, _He told you he loves you! How is that all right?_ "Did you mean it?"

Heero looked at Duo, his expression hopeless and hesitant, "Honestly?" At Duo's nod, he sighed dejectedly, his breath escaping in a harsh rush of breath. "I…I don't really know. I've never been in love with someone before, but I do know a few things, Duo. I know that I love your smile and your laugh, how beautiful you are and how kind. I love your sense of humor and even the small things, like your coffee addiction and your ludicrous practical jokes. I know that that I've never felt for anyone before what I feel for you. If that's not love, Duo, I really have no idea what is."

The stunned silence stretched out between them. Duo was struck shell-shocked as he stared straight ahead disbelievingly at the man before him. Heero cautiously reached out to touch his hand but Duo flinched away, turning his face away from the hurt that passed through Heero's eyes. He took a deep breath, still unable to bring himself back on kilter, uncertainty killing him inside.

"Duo? I'm sorry, I said too much." He stood up, combing his fingers through his hair in a habitual gesture of discomfort. "I should probably go."

Duo reacted instantly, jerking Heero back by the arm to land back on the sofa beside him. Heero merely stared at him. "No, don't go. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Why? I'm the idiot saying all these things."

"You're not an idiot, Heero. You're…it's just…shit, Heero, we've only been together a few months. I wasn't prepared for this!" Duo felt close to tears from his frustration as he sank back against the couch, unsure what to do, to say, to feel.

Heero could only watch him helplessly; all too aware of the sudden jeopardy he had put their relationship in. But then again, he truly had no idea of Duo's resolve and sense of feeling for him. Duo Maxwell wasn't about to let him go without a fight.

Duo took in another deep breath, leveling an introspective gaze in Heero's direction. "I don't want you to think that I don't care for you, Heero, but let's think about this. We've only known each other for a few months and like you said, you haven't had a real relationship except for your wife. I don't want you to be confusing your feelings for something else, that's all," Duo inwardly blanched, disgusted with himself with the garbage that continued to spew from his mouth, "There's really no need for us to rush anything."

"We have fun together, don't we, Heero?" even he could hear the barely disguised pleading in his voice, "We're there for each other, and we talk so easily. That's enough, isn't it?" _Tell me that it's enough; please say it's enough. Lie to me if you have to, just don't say that. Don't say you love me._

His words faded into dead silence and Duo looked anywhere but Heero, desperate to see anything that could give some semblance of reassurance, sick at heart from what he knew he had to say. Anything to keep that small distance between them; he would be there for Heero as the friend he needed, but he couldn't be the lover he wanted, he just couldn't.

Heero reached out and touched his hand and Duo's palm turned over, enveloping Heero's in a tight grip. "I understand," Heero said quietly, leaning closer to the other man, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You've nothing to apologize for. Just tell me if we're okay."

Heero smiled softly, leaning even closer until Duo could feel his breath hot against his lips and then even the minimal space between them closed as Heero's mouth descended over his. The kiss was soft and undemanding, a gentle press of lips to lips meant to convey everything he could never say, meant to soothe and reassure. But even with that single simple contact, a heat stirred between them, and as Heero moved to pull away a few moments later, Duo cupped his head behind his head, keeping him in place, desperate to feel more of that heat's intensity.

Heero shuddered and suddenly that simple kiss became something more, heat steadily rising into a smoldering inferno, culminating in a strange, aching knot in his abdomen, setting his nerves aflame with incredible feelings he couldn't begin to understand. He was suddenly aware of every sensation, the soft sound of their breathing, the hands gliding up his back, clutching at his shoulders, the hair brushing against his cheek, the hunger slowly awakening inside.

He pulled Duo closer to him and the lithe body pressing into him only sharpened the ache, heightened the hunger and the longing as the kiss deepened, startling them both at the sudden tentative touch, and then they opened to the intimacy, drowning themselves in each other.

Duo was numbly aware of his back meeting the couch, concentrating instead on the powerful body leaning into him, the comfortable weight settling over him and the sudden friction of the hips aligning with his. He moaned softly, surrendering to that same drowning sensation as they came together in another kiss, slender fingers entangling through his hair, loosening the braid.

He ran his hands downward, beckoned by the warmth soaking through the thin fabric of the shirt Heero wore, logic taking a back seat to desire as he slid his hands beneath the shirt, marveling at the contrast between the warm, smooth skin and the hard muscles beneath his fingertips.

Like a lightning strike, Duo's touch sent a shock through Heero's system, tearing a startled sound from his throat, halfway between a yelp and a groan. He drew back, staring down at the man beneath him, his eyes widening.

Duo gazed up at him through hooded eyes, the very essence of temptation with his hair tangled and loose around his slender shoulders, his mouth swollen and red, the intimate press of his body to Heero's evident through every point where he felt their bodies meet.

Heero swallowed hard, desire heavy in his eyes though a vivid flush warmed his face and he found it hard to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "That…that was…" he trailed off, unable to find much clear coherence in his passion-clouded awareness.

"That was…wow," Duo whispered, a small smile curved his kiss-bruised lips and he lifted a hand to ghost his fingers against Heero's cheek, brushing his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

Heero managed a smile of his own, amused with his own mortification and he teasingly kissed the finger against his lips. "I think we're more than okay."

A soft, breathless sound of amusement escaped Duo, and Heero kissed him once more, lingeringly, before pulling back, raising himself into a sitting position, Duo following after. Duo helplessly ran his fingers through his tangled mane of hair, sticking his tongue out in Heero's direction as he caught sight of the other man's amused smirk. "It's your fault!"

Heero only regarded him with the same light, teasing smile, combing his fingers through the long, silky hair. "I've never seen you with your hair down before," he commented softly, "It's different, but still just as beautiful."

Duo flushed, leaning forward to hide his face in the crook of Heero's shoulder. He affectionately nuzzled against him. "Thanks," he mumbled, pressing a light kiss to Heero's neck, felt the strange sensation of the fluttering pulse beneath his lips. Curious, he placed a hand against Heero's chest, startled by the frantic pounding he felt there. "Your heart's racing," he whispered fervently.

Heero placed his hand over Duo's, feeling a fainter vibration of his own heartbeat through the other's hand. "Of course it is," he replied, the tender light in his eyes enough to melt Duo's heart, "It's you."

Duo said nothing more as he pushed forward and kissed him again, and even as they came together once more, rendering Heero senseless and impassioned, turning his world off-kilter, the one thought he could not dismiss continued to resound through his mind. That even as they pressed so close, there was no denying the distance Duo was forcing between them.

Duo did not want Heero to love him. That much was clear. But it was already far too late.


	12. Penthouse Interludes

Duo's brow furrowed with concentration as he studied the creased paper he held in his hand, puzzling over the nearly indecipherable scrawl that was Heero's handwriting. He muttered irritably to himself as his eyes strayed from time to time to read the street addresses along the curb, a strange aftereffect of the efforts some cities strived for to preserve the older buildings, archaic as they seemed. At the moment, however, he little appreciated their efforts for they worked at nothing but to confuse him.

"Damn addresses," he grumbled under his breath, "Never clear enough." His mumblings earned him quite a few questioning stares from curious passersby, but a dark glare in their direction soon had their eyes looking elsewhere.

Only halfway certain he had the right place he finally came to a stop before a five-story red brick building. He hit the button for 3E, receiving no reply except for the faint buzzing of the door as it unlatched. He entered, passing through the heavy oaken doors to make his way into the lobby and on to the elevator. He exchanged a few pleasantries with the elevator boy, waved goodbye as the doors slid open with a ping and he stepped out onto the red carpet of the corridor.

"Let's see…3A…3B…3C…3D…ah, 3E." He rapped sharply on the door, heard a familiar voice call out to him, and he stepped inside.

The first things he noticed about the penthouse as he moved toward the living room were the skylight windows that took up nearly half the room's ceiling, showing a magnificent view of the city skyline. The walls were painted in a rich autumn gold complimented by a comfortable looking couch and overstuffed armchair in a shade of umber, not to mention the full size, river-stone fireplace.

The walls were bare and the floor was littered with half-open boxes and scattered pieces of newspaper and wrapping, and sitting Indian-style among them was Heero, scowling irritably at a set of directions on his lap, assorted scattered pieces of what looked to be an entertainment center all around him.

"Heero?"

Heero spared him barely a glance before he returned to glaring at the paper, then the pieces, and then back to the page again. Duo watched amusedly and as he drew closer, he realized the current object of Heero's irritation was written in something definitely not English.

"Heero, what language are those directions in?"

"Russian."

"Can you speak Russian?"

"Not a word."

"Okay…just out of curiosity, did you think that staring at it for a prolonged amount of time would magically help you read the language?"

Heero leveled the possibly lethal scowl in his direction. "Don't be a smartass."

"Ouch. You must really be in a bad mood. I was just teasing."

Heero's face softened apologetically, and he sighed. "I'm sorry; I should not have said that. I'm just frustrated."

"I can see that," Duo commented dryly, leaning down to lightly brush his lips against Heero's cheek before withdrawing, hands on his hips. "I went through all the trouble of coming to see you and this is the thanks I get? I even brought you a housewarming gift."

Heero quirked an eyebrow in inquiry. "A gift?"

"Yep." He grinned broadly, holding up in his hand the bag with said present.

Heero stared.

"Heero?"

Heero stared some more.

"Heerrrrooo!"

"Duo, that's a fish."

"I know it's a fish. It's your fish."

"Duo…what would possess you to get me a fish?"

Duo frowned. "What, you don't like it?"

"It's not that…it's just…it's a fish…"

"I think we've established that fact."

Heero glared. "I told you not to be a smartass."

"You can't reprimand me on my natural state."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Immature."

"Surly."

"Childish moron."

"Anal-retentive prick."

Heero glowered. "That's a low blow."

"In more ways than one." Seeing Heero's face darken even more, Duo smirked. "What? Did I hit a blow to your ego or something? You need to lighten up a little, Heero. You're starting to worry me."

"I'm sorry," Heero apologized once more, tiredly rubbing his temples as he sighed. "I'm just tired, I guess."

Duo reached out and gently brushed his hand against Heero's brow, smoothing away the lines of tension creased there by Heero's perpetual frown. Heero released a pent-up sigh, allowing his face to relax as he leaned into the touch.

"Heero, talk to me."

Heero responded to the quiet, insistent tone, leaning his head against Duo's hand as he began to speak, "Relena called me this morning."

Duo winced. "Well, that could explain the dark mood." Heero's divorce had been finalized over three months before, breaking all legal ties between them, but the power that woman still had over his boyfriend's life disturbed Duo in no small amount.

"She relayed a message from Kohana. Her last recital of the season before the winter season is coming up and she wants me to come." His face contorted into a pained expression. "She said Kohana wants me to bring the special friend I was telling her about."

Duo blinked, taken by surprise. "Me?"

Heero nodded, continuing on, "Yes. You should have heard how disgusting Relena made it sound. I swear the woman will be the death of me."

"Not on my watch. I'd like to keep you around for a while." Watching Heero's back straight and rigid; every part of him radiating tension, Duo laid his hand upon his shoulders, pushing him back gently to rest against his legs. Heero complied, grateful for the support, allowing his body to relax as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"You told your daughter about me?"

"Yes." Heero turned back to his companion with a puzzled frown. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know…she's pretty young, right? Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

Duo released an exasperated sigh, pressing his forehead against the back of Heero's shoulder as he wondered once more at his boyfriend's profound maturity but perpetual naiveté. Such a paradox in a man over thirty years old never failed to astound him. "Jesus, Heero," he muttered, his words muffled by the fabric of Heero's shirt, "You are too cute sometimes."

Heero's forehead furrowed, glancing back perplexedly. "Duo…did you just call me cute?"

Duo grinned slyly. "Maybe I did," he replied as he leaned closer to the warm, muscular length of his boyfriend's back. "You have a problem with that?"

Heero growled, reaching back and grabbing Duo's braid to pull his head around, their lips only inches apart as he hissed. "Kids, pets, hell, even that fish," he gestured toward the bag lying on the floor beside the brunette man, "qualify a lot more for 'cute' than I do. I am _not_ cute." And with that, he crushed his lips over Duo's.

From first contact, Duo knew the kiss would be explosive, but nothing could have prepared him for the tidal wave of pleasure that rolled over him as Heero's tongue skimmed roughly over his lips, entering without pretense to tease him, torment him, tantalize him, simultaneously tender yet demanding, staking a claim but waiting for acceptance. Duo could do nothing but accept, his hands fumblingly clutching at Heero's back as he grappled for some handhold, some kind of anchor in the sudden tempest of desire.

It was the kind of kiss that sharpened the ache inside, the kind of ache no man had made him feel in a long time, the kind of ache that could easily be stoked into a hunger. Wanting, scintillating sexual hunger, the kind of lust he had no defense against, lust that ripped and tormented, satisfied and still left aching. That hunger was dangerous; that hunger threatened to overwhelm him at any given time. The very thought unnerved him.

Heero's hands were everywhere, stroking his back, his shoulders, his arms, his hair, his hips, downward to rub his thighs in long, teasing caresses. Duo moaned, oblivious to the cardboard box digging into his back as Heero pressed into him, even more still as they parted and he panted for breath, distracted by Heero's hot breath against his cheek, the talented tongue swathing a trail down his jaw line, the lips nipping at his chin.

Finally…finally after Duo's world had been jilted completely off-kilter, his body reduced to a trembling, wanting mass of molten heat ready to melt from sheer desire at the slightest touch, Heero withdrew.

The older man's eyes were dark and disoriented as he ran his fingers through his hair, his face twisting into a bemused expression that endearingly complimented the mortified color blanketing his complexion. Duo couldn't help but feel a small pang of amusement, grateful for the small distraction taking his attention away from the uncomfortable tightening in his jeans.

"Maybe cute isn't so much appropriate as adorable," he said softly, teasingly, his lips stretching into a soft, lazy smile.

Heero returned the smile, reaching out to briefly touch his cheek. "You're unbelievable, you know that? Not to mention a distraction," he paused, his brow furrowing, "What were we talking about?"

 _So much for changing the mood_ , Duo thought sourly, _but distraction or not, we need to talk about this._ "Whether or not you've told your daughter about your being gay."

Heero's smile faded. "So that's what you were hinting at." He sighed. "I didn't know…I wasn't sure…Damn it all, Duo, they were so confused, so unsure when Relena first threw me out. Devin, he's older, I guess he deserved more of an answer from me, but he turned his back to me immediately. Relena is like poison, seeping into our son." His face contorted into a pained expression of barely veiled disgust. "But Kohana…how much could my little girl possibly understand about her father being homosexual?"

Duo reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. "So what did you tell her?"

"What could I tell her?" Heero shot back bitterly, "That her daddy likes fucking boys more than warming her mother's bed?"

Duo blanched, dropping his hand as he jerked back to put some distance between himself and the other man. "I know you're upset, Heero, but stop taking it out on me. I won't put up with that kind of bullshit. I might be a lot of things for you, but I won't be your whipping boy."

Heero's face melted into a contrite look, and he dropping his head to his hands, stifling a frustrated groan as his shoulders visibly slumped. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Duo." A strangled sound, somewhere between a groan and a laugh, escaped his throat. "Quatre and Wufei are always reprimanding me for this, my temper that is. I have a nasty little habit of taking things out on other people sometimes. I'm sorry, I really am." He irritably rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm such a jerk," he moaned pitifully.

"No," Duo said softly, eyeing him thoughtfully, "You're human." He closed some of the distance between them, smoothing his hand through Heero's unruly hair. "Now that we've established the fact that you're like the rest of us, maybe you can finish telling me about Kohana."

"Right. I told her…I told her that I was different, and that her mother didn't like that I was different. I had no idea how else to describe it to her."

Duo smiled softly, his fingers almost unconsciously combing through silky brown hair. Heero leaned into the touch with a quiet sigh. "So where do I come in?" Duo asked him.

"She said one day that she was glad to see me smiling again. She's a perceptive one, my little girl. I told her that I had met someone special, someone special to me. She was glad for me." His lips curled into a grin. "God, Duo, children are so innocent. I wish we adults could retain some of that."

Duo knelt beside him, brushing back fallen strands of hair in his eyes and leaning in to press a light kiss to Heero's temple. "Hmm, maybe we can, maybe we can't. It just depends on how you live."

Heero nodded. "Which reminds me," he murmured, "The invitation still stands."

Duo glanced at him quizzically.

"Kohana's invitation," Heero clarified, "She wants to meet you. Why don't you come with me to the recital on Saturday?"

"Are you sure? Isn't that a big step? Meeting your kids? And won't your ex be there?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I do not want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's all right. I'll be happy to come."

"Good. Saturday at nine then. I'll treat you to breakfast before."

"Sounds like a plan." Duo stretched languidly, arching his back to relieve some of the kinks gathered from his awkward position. "Now that that's taken care of, I'm going to set things up for this guy."

Heero's eyes followed him as he picked up the fish bag, something resembling a carnival souvenir, and another plastic bag containing what seemed to be a bowl and fish food, making his way into the kitchen as Heero decided to follow him. "Duo? May I ask again what possessed you to buy me a fish?"

Duo smiled as he proceeded to set things up for the habitat of Heero's new red-tailed aquarian friend. "Truth? Fish were the only pet they ever allowed us at the orphanage, and we always had one as I was growing up. But you know I love animals, so I thought I'd start you off with something simple. Ala, the fish, whose name is T.R.I.O. IX, by the way."

"Trio the ninth?"

"Nope. T-R-I-O. It's his initials."

"Dare I even ask?"

"Sure. He's the ninth of his line, the latest Troy Richland Ichabod Oliver Maxwell-Yuy." He frowned suddenly in thought. "Or is the first, since the others were Maxwell-Bartons?"

"…"

"Heero?"

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

Duo pouted, folding his arms across his chest as he glowered petulantly at Heero. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"The fact that you never cease to amaze me."

"In a good or bad way?"

"I won't comment on that." Heero then proceeded to make his way out of the kitchen, taking Duo's attention away from T.R.I.O. as he tilted his head curiously in Heero's direction. "Where are you going?"

"To call the manufacturer of that entertainment center. Unless you can suddenly speak Russian?"

"'Fraid not."

"Didn't think so."

"Can it wait a few minutes? I want to show you how to take care of Trio."

"Changing its name so soon?"

Duo waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's easier to say," he countered, not ready to admit that he had taken note of Heero's bewilderment and aversion to the previous name, "So come on."

"Cannot. Will not. I have no time to take care of a fish."

Duo opened his mouth to protest, and then faltered, thinking. Perhaps he _had_ been hasty in his getting Heero a pet. But his attentions had been good initially, just wanting Heero to have some sort of company now that he lived away from Quatre, something that would remind him of Duo. Finally remembering Heero's general discomfort with animals, his first ideas of dogs and cats had shrunk down to pets as small as hamsters and lizards, dissipating even further to his paltry offering of a fish. Now that he thought about it, however, between working numerous temp jobs, seeing his children every third weekend, and spending time with Duo, Heero had little free time on his hands, even for something as small as a pet fish.

Meanwhile, Heero bent over the many pieces that were supposed to be his entertainment center, sparing Duo a pensive glance as he skimmed over the paper containing the directions in hopes of finding something resembling a phone number. He paused, humming thoughtfully to himself. "I think I have a solution."

He fished something from his pocket with his free hands and tossed it toward Duo, the light catching off the object just enough to show it to be small and metallic. Duo caught it easily, staring stunned and speechless at the tiny brass key resting in his palm. "Heero?"

His back to his boyfriend, Heero nonchalantly shrugged as he picked up the phone. "Just for the fish," he grumbled softly.

Duo swallowed, staring first at the man, then at the key, and back to the man. He didn't dare to let his thoughts go any further. "Right. For the fish."


	13. The Recital

To say Duo was startled as Heero slipped a possessive arm around his shoulders as they walked would be the understatement of the year. He tensed under Heero's touch as they followed the crowd filing out of their seats after the recital and headed toward the stage, casting a questioning look in his partner's direction. "Heero, are you sure…" he trailed off uneasily, glancing hesitantly at the families assembling at the stage, awaiting the children to come back from changing out of their costumes.

Heero squeezed his shoulder, flashing him a reassuring smile. "Relax, Duo. I'm not going to hide you. I've nothing to be ashamed of."

Duo nodded, though he still looked dubious. He exhaled sharply, struggling internally to try and force himself to relax as he leaned against Heero's side. Heero smiled at him once more and then turned his attention elsewhere, expertly threading his way through the crowd as his blue eyes scanned the assembled heads in search of his family.

"Daddy!"

Another smile blossomed upon Heero's lips as he spotted a familiar figure and then Duo found himself being gently tugged forward as Heero rushed to greet the person. Duo caught a flash of pink ruffle and brown hair and then Heero's free arm was suddenly full, and the braided man found himself beholding the most adorable girl-child he had ever seen. A cherub face, complete with a rosy complexion, dimpled cheeks, and sky-blue eyes far lighter and more amiable than Heero's, peeking up at him curiously as she embraced her father.

She was utterly adorable, and every inch Heero's daughter, though the gentle femininity to her softened the severity that marked her father's facial features, sporting long curls of chocolate-brown hair that swept down her back. Duo flashed his best grin and she returned his gesture with a tentative smile, resting her head against Heero's shoulder as she continued to peer up at him.

"I like your hair," she told him softly, pointing toward the thick braid that nearly reached his rump. He mimicked the gesture, pointing his finger toward her thick curls, held back in a large red clip, ladybugs painted upon the plastic surface.

"I like yours too."

Her smile grew a little wider and she hid her face in the crook of Heero's neck with childish shyness. Duo felt a sudden tugging at his pant leg and he looked down to see a petulantly frowning little boy, very much Heero-like in miniature. The same unruly dark hair, the same intense shade of eyes, though like his sister his face was softer, outlined with baby fat, and accented with a delicate air by thick lashes that feathered those familiar raging blue eyes and a small, pert nose.

It only made sense that Heero had such handsome children, Duo supposed as he smiled down at the child who from the way he was glaring at his father and sister seemed rather disgruntled over the occupied state of his father's arms. The ply for his attention made sense and Duo disentangled himself from Heero, opening his arms invitingly as the boy, Nathaniel, grinned and allowed himself to be lifted up, settled at Duo's hip as a wide, innocent blue gaze continued to study the braided man.

A small hand reached out to grasp his braid and Duo allowed the boy's preoccupation as Nate did not pull or tug, only curiously playing with the tufts at the end of the long rope of hair. Duo glanced over at Heero and Kohana, the former watching with warm affection evident in his eyes, his face soft with a strange mixture of love and wistfulness. The girl reached out her hand to him and Duo obediently grasped it, returning her small smile as her small palm was enveloped in his, but she politely shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Maxwell. Daddy's talked about you an awful lot. You make him smile a lot, too. I like that."

"Well," and Duo shot a look at 'Daddy', who flushed and cleared his throat, deliberately avoiding looking directly at him, "I'll tell you a secret, little missy."

"What's that?"

Duo leaned forward conspiratorially, cupping a hand over his mouth. "I like seeing your daddy smile too."

Kohana's face broke out into a sunny smile, glancing up at her bashful father. She affectionately pecked his cheek and giggled at the befuddled expression that crossed over his features. "Yeah. He's a handsome daddy when he smiles, isn't he, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yep, I've got to agree with you there. One thing though, pretty girl."

She blushed prettily, smiling shyly at him. "What's that?"

"You call me Duo. Mr. Maxwell makes me sound old." His brow furrowed as his face took on a contemplative look, and he held up the end of his braid for her to see. "You don't see any gray, do you?"

Kohana laughed again, and Heero's lips twitched with amusement. "No, Mr. Duo, I don't see any gray."

"That's good." He made a face. "Here I was thinking I'd gotten old."

"Did you see me dance, Daddy?" Kohana asked her father, gazing up at him with those wide, bright eyes, "Was I a pretty princess?"

"You were beautiful, sweetheart," Heero reassured, kissing her forehead as he brushed his fingers against her cheek, "You danced perfectly."

Kohana beamed.

"Daddy," Nathaniel said suddenly, restlessly shifting in Duo's arms, "Daddy, I want a hug too."

Heero smiled, reaching out with one arm to relieve Duo of his burden, and Nathaniel twined his arms around his father's neck, pressing his face to Heero's shoulder. "Missed you, Daddy," he murmured, nestling even closer to Heero. Heero closed his eyes with a quiet sigh, kissing his son's head.

"I missed you, too, Nate. Very much."

Duo watched his boyfriend interact with his children and he felt a pang in his heart he could not quite explain, a foolishly sentimental feeling at the almost picturesque image of Heero, serene and content in a way he had never seen, effortlessly holding a child in each arm as they cuddled close to the sheltering strength that was their father. A family. That's what they were.

Question was: where could he fit into such a pretty picture? Especially when he himself represented everything that had interrupted Heero's once perfect life?

He closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath as he struggled to rid himself of such thoughts. Damn it all, hadn't he already come to his answer? He couldn't let himself get that close; it wasn't fair, not to him and not to Heero.

He could be what Heero needed in the here and now, but he couldn't be his future.

His head saw the logic, but how did he chase away the empty feeling that filled his heart at the very thought of leaving Heero?

Damn it all.

"Wonderful," he heard Heero mutter, an uncharacteristic irritated tone to the older man's voice that Duo's eyes fly open with the sudden grasp at his attention and he followed Heero's gaze to see the slender form of a rather refined woman heading toward them, a well-kept young boy at her side. Seeing Heero's glower of displeasure and the way the woman looked he could only guess this was Heero's ex. Duo took his time in studying the infamous Relena Darlian, a beauty with a definite cold, collected air about her and an almost haughty air of self-possession that left Duo with no doubts of what exactly went sour between her and Heero.

Heero was withdrawn but not patronizing and his solitary nature had more to do with natural shyness rather than his ex-wife's better-than-thou disposition. Knowing Heero the way he did he could only guess that these two would get along just fine in the social circles they had both grown up in, perhaps even form a casual friendship, but there would be little foundation to build an actual relationship.

Of course, the fact that Heero played for the other team probably dispelled any notions of something even remotely romantic between them.

The boy, it seemed, was a younger version of his mother, in the lighter hue to his hair, his willowy build that rendered him more on the thin side than Duo would have expected from a boy his age, and the aristocratic set of his face. The only thing he showed of his father's influence was the darker shade of his eyes, though his shared the cold hauteur of his mother, rather than the passionate intensity of the blue that made up Heero's.

"Hello, Heero," Relena stated coolly as she came to a stop before them, staring straight at her ex-husband and deliberately ignoring anyone else around him, "I was not expecting to see you here."

Heero's displeasure hardened into a mask of controlled civility, though his tone was still barbed as he replied to her, "Of course I'd be here. You called me yourself with Kohana's invitation."

"Yes, but I found myself doubting you could find the time to pull yourself away from other…obligations," she said, the last part of the statement colored with obvious disapproval and disgust, especially as she cast Duo a sidelong look. Heero's lips pursed, his face clouding, and Duo moved quickly, laying a hand against his lover's arm in an effort to calm him.

"Heero, why don't I take the kids for a few minutes so you and Ms. Darlian can talk?"

Heero spared his boyfriend a glance and nodded, letting down both Kohana and Nate, who stared at their parents with wide eyes, though they obediently accepted Duo's outstretched hands. Duo sighed softly and patted Heero's shoulder, cantering over to the eldest boy. He smiled at him as reassuringly as he could, well aware of the palpable tension thick in the air.

"Hi there, you must be Devin. I'm Duo Maxwell, a friend of your dad's. Do you mind coming with me for a bit so your parents can talk?"

Devin stared blankly at him, turning his head over his shoulder to look to his mother. Relena's mouth thinned into a tight frown, but she nodded her approval, and the boy turned back to him, shrugging indifferently.

"Alright."

With their parents' approval Duo allowed himself to be led away by the two eager youngsters tugging at his hands, and soon his ears were filled with chatter about how glad they were to meet him, and didn't he think their daddy was the best, and how their daddy was always doing things with them, and how much they missed him when he was away. As he was swamped with stories of birthdays, and picnics, horseback riding (something he had no idea Heero could do), and trips to the zoo, he felt that familiar pull at his heartstrings, and this time, it did not feel so bittersweet.

It felt…almost as if…he belonged, listening to the happy chatter of his lover's children as they pulled him willingly along, walking idly around the perimeter of the theatre. Occasionally, Duo would glance over his shoulder to make sure Devin was still following, and the eldest boy was doing just that. He followed behind, looking rather petulant and bored, his only contribution to the constant conversation the occasional biting remark.

Duo found himself wincing as he saw the boy's young face contort into an ugly expression very much like a sneer, and snap at him, "Yes, I'm sure you and Father are such _close_ friends." Where a seven-year-old learned to make such an innuendo, Duo would never know, but he buried his hurt as far down as he could, remembering what Heero had said about his son being well under his mother's influence.

As they finished making the rounds and approached the children's parents once more, the two adults seemed in the middle of a heated debate.

"…the nerve of you, parading around that little fag of yours…"

"…no right to talk about him or me like that…"

"…you never gave a damn before…"

"…you can't do this to me, Relena!"

Duo watched his lover's face flush with the exertion of his rage, his fists clenching at his sides, and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew this afternoon was not turning out the way Heero had wanted, just wanting time with his children after a near two-week separation.

As he was internally debating whether or not to physically break into the argument, Duo caught sight of a flash of platinum blond before he saw his startled lover being pulled into a one-armed embrace by what Duo saw was now a startlingly attractive man, tall and muscular with nearly waist-length wheaten hair. And from the sudden warmth of Heero's expression, the man was no stranger.

"Heero! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Heero smiled as the man greeted him with a hearty clap to the back before releasing him, stepping back to look him over, apparently seeing something he liked as he nodded with approval. "Well, Heero, it's good to see you looking so relaxed! I don't think I've ever seen you out of a suit!"

And Duo had to agree with him there, as his lover pulled off rather nicely his ensemble of a forest-green polo, untucked and loose around his frame and a pair of stonewashed jeans. Heero only shook his head at the man's acknowledgment, moving aside to greet Duo and his children.

"Please, Zechs, you make me sound as stuffy as one of _them_. I have to say that I'm offended."

A light of mischief entered Zechs' eyes, apparently recognizing right away who _them_ was and before he could open his mouth to reply, a short-haired woman appeared at his side with a small boy of perhaps two or three following closely at her heels. As they approached, the small boy attached himself to one of Zechs' legs and hid his face in the material of the man's pants. Zechs smiled indulgently, and ruffled the boy's dark hair. The child lifted his head to glance up momentarily, revealing a pair of light-hued eyes and a face that announced clearly his relation to Zechs, before hiding once more against his father.

Zechs sighed and shrugged. "Don't mind Marco. He's gotten to a stage where he's gotten extremely shy."

"It's alright," Heero said, "It seems strange, however. He's not much his father's son, is he, Miss Noin?"

The woman at Zechs' side smiled slightly, leaning into her lover's side as the blonde man slipped an arm around her shoulders. "No, for that I think we can be grateful, Heero."

"Uncle Zechs, Uncle Zechs, did you see me dance?"

Zechs grinned as he looked down into the imploring expression of his niece and he nodded, leaning down to embrace both nephew and niece. "You bet I did. You were like an angel, Kohana. And look at you, Nate, getting so big. Gonna be as tall and strong as your Uncle Zechs someday?"

"Yeah!" and the small boy grinned cheekily up at his uncle, earning a chuckle from Zechs and a ruffling of his unruly hair. Devin gave the man a cool greeting, and sensing the distance Zechs did not push the issue. He also received a curt remark from his sister as well.

"Milliardo, you're looking well."

"You as well, dear sister. I trust you're doing fine."

Noin was less demonstrative, but seeming just as pleased to see the children as she quietly kissed them and asked after their well-being. After a few moments, she cocked her head, looking up at Zechs. "Zechs, it's been forever since we've seen Heero or the children. Why not invite them out with us?"

"Sure, Lucrezia. But first I think introductions are in order." He flashed Duo a friendly grin, an expression he was grateful for, and held out his hand to Duo to shake. "You must be Heero's beau. Zechs Merquise, at your service. I'm Heero's brother-in-law."

"I'm Lucrezia Noin, but please, just call me Noin. Everyone else does, except Zechs here."

"And this is our son, Marco."

"It's nice to meet you both. Heero's told me a bit about you. You're the retired pilot, right, Mr. Merquise? And Ms. Noin, you were a flight instructor?"

"Right on the ball," Zechs replied, companionably clapping him on the shoulder, "We met in flight school and moved through the ranks together. We've been partners in everything we do ever since."

"I'm shocked she's put up with you for this long," Heero commented dryly, shaking his head at the older man, "Why don't you just marry the woman already, Zechs?"

Zechs shrugged and glanced down at his lover and son. "What's the rush? We're happy the way we are, right, love?"

Noin affectionately combed her fingers through Zechs' long hair, glancing at Heero a wry smile as she bent down to pick up her son. "He's right, Heero. Our situation suits us both just fine."

Heero smiled. "I like the sense of freedom you two have with things. It's different, to say the least."

Duo couldn't help but notice the way prim Relena's lips pursed and her expression grew tight. So, she didn't approve of her brother's lifestyle anymore that she did her ex-husband's. Interesting, he thought.

"Well, then," Zechs announced, rubbing his hands together, "About those plans…anyone up for ice cream and the park?"

The children, even shy Marco, exhibited considerable enthusiasm at that announcement, and while Devin and Relena excused themselves from the festivities, the younger three tugged at the adults to get going.

The children, Zechs, and Noin were a few paces up ahead and Duo found himself back at his boyfriend's side. Heero slipped an arm around him but the gesture was absent-minded; his attention was cast elsewhere in the form of his retreated ex-wife and firstborn. His look was one of wistful sadness.

"Heero," Duo said gently, rubbing the taller man's shoulder, "What is it?"

"Relena's going to sue me for full custody, Duo."

"Oh, Heero."

"Daddy, Mister Duo, c'mon!"

Watching his lover's face fall into a false smile, Duo felt his heart aching and he found himself reaching half-consciously into his jeans pocket just to brush his fingers against the tiny brass key he housed there. It was his own little piece of tangible reassurance that Heero loved him and as part of Heero's heart, he hoped he could help cure the pain there.

Now if only he could find a way to quell his own.


	14. A Day In The Life

"Enjoying the view?"

Heero Yuy turned his gaze around to look up at the knowing grin of his brother-in-law. Heero's brow furrowed and he turned away, shifting uncomfortably. The sound of Zechs' laughter did not help his discomfort in the least.

The sight that had caught his attention so raptly was Duo playing with the children out in the field. It had an almost mesmerizing effect on Heero, to watch the graceful way his lover moved, the utter childish delight that brought out that sparkling quality to his eyes, the warmth to his face, the sunshine dancing across his hair in brilliant highlights. He was breathtaking.

"It's alright to watch him, Heero. It's not as if you're committing some mortal sin."

Heero's expression tightened, darkening. "According to your sister, my family, and most of society, it is."

Zechs looked apologetic and opened his mouth to say more but his lover cut him off. Noin looked strangely understanding. "Heero, the way they are… it's only because they fear change being brought into their comfortable little world. There's nothing wrong with you. You know that, I know that, even the idiot here with the foot in his mouth knows it."

Zechs frowned at the dark-haired woman. "Thank you so much, darling. I do so love it that you're so eager to point out when I'm being an ass."

Noin glanced at him coyly. "Someone has to see your flaws, dear, or else your head might grow too large."

Heero chuckled as he listened to their interaction and the older man shot him a grudging look, but then his face softened, joining Heero in light laughter.

"But honestly, Heero, it was obvious from the moment you married Relena that the two of you weren't suited to be more than friends or partners. That you've finally found something, or should I say, someone, who makes you happy, that's fine. As your friend, and dare I say," he dropped his voice an octave for dramatic effect, " _Brother_ , that's all I could ever hope for you. You were a fine mate to my sister and a fantastic father to my nephews and niece. End of story."

Heero smiled. "Thank you, Zechs, Lucrezia, truly. That means a lot. Although," he looked at Zechs wryly, "I'm not so sure about your sudden claim of brotherhood. Do you honestly think I'm crazy enough to claim kinship to a man who used to jump out of planes in the middle of hurricanes?"

Zechs' jaw dropped, and he narrowed his eyes indignantly. "Crazy? You ought to be honored I even consider you family."

"Perhaps we should reconsider who the true lunatic in the family tree is, then."

Zechs opened his mouth as if to argue again, but Lucrezia cut him off once more. "Zechs, darling, you're going to catch flies if you don't shut your mouth. Now, can I trust you boys to be civil and not scare away Heero's boyfriend?" She gestured to the rapidly approaching Duo running toward him.

Duo skidded to a stop at their picnic table, blatantly breathless, his face flushed but grinning, his braided hair loose and wind-tossed. Heero felt his mouth go dry.

"Heero, buddy, you have to help me out. I don't know where they get all the energy but they're killing me out there. And Kohana's bragging about how her daddy used to be a big-shot soccer champion."

Heero flushed, glancing away as he mumbled his reply, "I wasn't that good. I only played a few seasons in high school."

"Either way, you don't have to be pro to play against kids. Get out there!"

Zechs slapped him on the back as he hesitated. "Go on, Heero. The kids love you."

As if to emphasize his point, the kids were indeed yelling for Heero to join them, a chorus of "Daddy" and "Uncle Heero" resounding through the air.

"See? I promise we'll take care of your friend here."

Heero murmured something under his breath and then nodded, rising to his feet. He planted a quick kiss on a stunned Duo and jogged over to join the children, leaving his boyfriend looking dazed but sporting a silly little grin he could not quite suppress.

"You're pretty gone on him, huh?"

There was no hint of malice or mocking to be found in Zechs' tone and Duo found himself genuinely smiling at the honest affection and curiosity he heard, nodding in response as he kept his eyes locked on Heero and the kids.

"Yeah, I really am."

xx

The autumn season slowly passed into the crisp cold of winter, the months passing by without much preamble as the two of them grew closer and closer. Heero accepted a temporary position at the student center of one of the local colleges as a technician for the school's computer labs (among other small jobs), and Duo continued his work at the café.

When Heero received news that court proceedings for the custody battle were to begin in early March it was all he could do to accept the grim reality and move on, hashing out the details with the lawyer personally appointed by Quatre. Knowing all he could do was sit back and wait, Heero sought to focus more on the lighter aspects of his life, most importantly spending more time with his significant other…

"Hmm," Heero murmured as he affectionately nuzzled his partner's neck, "What time did you say you have to be to work?"

"Five," Duo responded, trailing his lips down Heero's jaw, teasingly nipping at his chin. "Why do you ask?"

Heero shuddered and cupped a hand at the back of Duo's head, tangling his fingers through thick chestnut hair, pulling Duo's mouth back to his. He kissed him deeply, languorous in his exploration but ardent in his passion, leaving Duo ready to melt right then and there. He slid a hand up the other man's back, eliciting shivers down his spine.

Duo moaned softly, pushing himself closer to that intoxicating warmth radiating from Heero, unable to form a single thread of coherent thought in the wake of the amazing things Heero's mouth and hands were doing to his libido.

"God, Heero," he groaned as they parted, gasping for breath, and Duo burrowed his nose into the crook of Heero's neck, breathing in the clean, rich scent of his lover. It was a pleasant aroma that smelled like a strange mixture of an earthy musk and the spice of Heero's cologne, an odor that had a habit of lingering every time Heero had been around. Not that Duo was complaining; sometimes it was comforting to find a jacket or a shirt that smelled of him.

The familiar smell was soothing and enthralling, alluring in a way that had him both serene and unsettled whenever in this man's embrace, and the only thing he really knew for sure was that he never wanted to let go.

He mumbled incoherently, pressing a kiss to Heero's nape as he combed his fingers through the fine hair he found there. "What were we talking about?"

Heero's lips curled into a small smile. "When you had to go to work."

"Oh…yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because it's already twenty after."

Duo grabbed his wrist to check Heero's watch, his violet eyes thoughtful. "Well," he said simply as he dropped Heero's hand and leaned back against him, "Well."

"'Well'?" Heero inquired.

Duo grinned mischievously, tilting his head back to press his lips to Heero's, effectively distracting his partner as the other man groaned and instinctually responded, falling further and further into the heady sensation accompanying the kiss.

"I guess they'll just have to do without me," Duo said softly, each word punctuated by a kiss, his hands gripping Heero's arms for support as he straddled Heero's lap, gently kneading the tension from muscular shoulders. Heero leaned back, submitting gratefully to the ministrations, muttering appreciatively under his breath.

Duo smiled, listening to Heero sigh contently as he worked out a particularly knotted kink, sliding bonelessly back against the couch. He gazed up at Duo through hooded eyes. "Are you sure it's okay for you to stay home?"

"Yeah. I've barely seen you this week with the two of us so busy."

"Hmm, you're right." Heero smiled softly, catching Duo's mouth in a gentle, chaste kiss, and Duo fell into the soft contact, cupping Heero's face and tilting back his head in an effort to deepen it. Heero suddenly yelped and broke the kiss, his face twisting into a pained expression as he rubbed his neck.

Duo pulled back and frowned, contrition and concern evident in his face. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Heero winced, allowing his head to slump back against the sofa cushion, grunting as he pulled the abused muscles in his neck. "I'm fine, just sore."

Duo tilted his head curiously. "Yeah? How come?"

"Kohana's birthday party yesterday."

"What about it?"

"She had twelve, maybe thirteen friends over. They all decided I would be their playmate for the day."

Duo grimaced, sympathetic with understanding. Though it seemed like forever ago, he remembered what it was like to be one of few teenagers among multitudes of eager kids, back at the orphanage. "They turned you into a human jungle gym," he concluded.

"Pretty much."

"Poor man."

Duo smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to the curve of Heero's neck, sighing softly as he rested his head against the taller man's shoulder. Heero slipped his arms around him, holding him close as they sat together quietly, savoring their proximity.

"Listen, Duo…"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought I'd let you know, I won't be able to come by the café in the morning."

"Why's that?"

"A friend of mine is flying into town tomorrow and I have to pick him up from the airport. I'd like you to meet him, actually."

"Really?" Duo cocked an eyebrow, intrigued, "Who is he?"

"That's a surprise. I think you'll like him."

Duo shrugged, leaning in to press a kiss to his lover's mouth, playing with the hair at the nape of Heero's neck. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Quatre and I hit it off right away."

"Hmm," Heero gazed down at him through half-lidded eyes, leaning further into Duo's touch, "I hope so. Just be warned though, he's nothing like Quatre."

"Oh? How different then? You and Quatre are already like yin and yang."

"Just…different…" Anything further Heero had to say was cut off as he yawned, rather loudly, his body slumping back against the couch as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Duo smiled quietly. "Tired?"

"Yes. I worked a god-awful shift for Jackson last night. Eight to four."

"Jesus. Which one's Jackson?" With all the bosses Heero went through with temp job after temp job, it was hard to keep track.

"He's head of security at a strip mall. He had me hired to fix the computers that run their surveillance system. He has me sitting a few shifts with his guards to check for faulty equipment."

Duo's lips pursed, his brow furrowing with a worried expression. "And how many of these shifts have you worked in a row?"

Heero smiled wanly. "Three?"

"Heero!"

Heero winced, not arguing as Duo gently but firmly grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, guiding him down the hallway toward his bedroom. "Honestly! You're a grown man, Heero, you ought to be taking better care of yourself than this."

"Calm down, Duo. Tonight's my last night, then I go back to the college."

Duo glared at him once and Heero decided it was better to just shut up completely.

With his free arm, the braided man gesticulated in an agitated manner as he continued to ramble on about the merits of sleep and living healthy. Heero could not stop a light smile as he found himself being stripped of belt and collared shirt, watch and cell phone, then being tucked in to his bed. Duo was mumbling to himself through the whole process, oddly ornery, and when he leaned in to kiss his forehead as if his lover was still a child, an irked Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him down toward him.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed, landing with an audible 'umph!' at Heero's side on the bed, but Heero only smiled innocently, slipping an arm around Duo's waist to pull him closer.

"Stay with me."

Duo cocked his head in surprise, glancing at the other man thoughtfully. "You want me to?"

"Hmm-mm."

With a soft sigh, Duo nodded with compliance, resting his head against Heero's shoulder as he nestled closer to the warmth of his lover. Heero kissed the top of his head, chuckling as Duo wrinkled his nose and swatted at him, pouting boyishly even as he protested.

"Don't do that! I'm not a kid!"

"Oh? And you weren't just tucking me in like I was five?"

Duo narrowed his eyes, burrowing closer to Heero's chest to hide his face from view. "Alright, alright, point taken."

Heero smiled and settled his head back against the pillow, absently fiddling with Duo's long braid. "You're good for me, Duo Maxwell, you know that?"

Duo snorted. "About as good for you as a heart attack."

"No, I mean," and he tilted up Duo's chin to look at him, his dark eyes serious, "I've never felt as light-hearted as I am with you. That's what you've changed in me."

Duo grinned, nuzzling against Heero's shoulder. "Yeah, well, you were too uptight anyway. Someone needed to loosen you up."

A comfortable silence fell between them, and before they knew it, both had fallen victim to a deep, quiet slumber.


	15. Intimacy

The heavens had opened above them, unleashing light flurries of snow to blanket their mortal realm in white. Continuous seas of white rested beneath skies resembling a patchwork quilt, random patterns of blues and grays. Beneath the occasional bursts of sunlight, the air remained crisp and cool, the sharp bite of winter setting in with the early December date.

Ancient, gargantuan trees lined the gardens he stood in, proud and beautiful in their majesty. Their foliage had long since fallen to the grounds below, covered now with the nature's down, but the branches glistened with clinging ice, and snow gleamed under beams of afternoon sun.

The gardens he was admiring belonged to the Chang family estate, in which would be host the next day to the wedding of their only son and heir, Chang Wufei. Wufei was the missing part of Heero and Quatre's childhood trio, and Duo had been introduced a few days prior when Heero picked his friend up from the airport after a trip to see extended family in China.

Duo's first impression was of a handsome, but severe and disciplined man, but one that warmed as he indulged in memories of childhood escapades with Quatre and Heero, half-heartedly protested the embraces and greetings that came his way.

Wufei's wedding was to be a full weekend event, a small gathering of twenty or so family members and friends, housed in the estate's numerous guestrooms for the three days they would be staying. Duo had come as Heero's date, personally invited by Wufei himself and doggedly urged to accept by Quatre. Duo had to admit he was a bit nervous, surrounded by strangers and echoes of the high society Heero had grown up in, one of their first public appearances as a couple to such an audience.

While treated with nothing but courtesy since he and Heero had arrived, he had still stepped outside for a breather after several hours of mundane conversation. Just another challenge to overcome in what was turning into the most interesting relationship he had ever been involved in.

There was suddenly the warmth of strong arms slipping around his waist, a muscled chest pressing against his back as the figure held him close. Duo placed his hands over the ones holding him, and he smiled. "Heero…"

Heero pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Duo felt him smile. "Dinner's ready. Are you coming in?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

xx

Heero stepped out of the bathroom of their shared guestroom to see Duo getting ready for bed. His back to Heero, he was releasing the ties of his braided hair. The thick masses fell like heavy silk down the smooth expanse of his bare back, curling slightly from its former binding, to tumble around his waist. Heero bit back a groan, imagining his hands buried wrist-deep in those curls as he ravaged that perfect mouth curling up into a smirk as Duo caught his eye in the mirror.

"See something you like?" Duo asked impishly.

Heero rose noiselessly to his feet, approaching his companion with careful steps and a gentle touch as he settled his hands against Duo's waist. "Heero," Duo whispered as Heero's fingers splayed out against his abdomen. Heero delighted in touching him, impossibly soft skin over firm muscle. Duo was lean, in decent shape, and Heero loved the pure masculine feel of him. He let his long thumbs smooth over the tempting curve of Duo's buttocks, outlined so delightfully in those tight jeans.

Calloused fingers slid upward to trace the subtle outlines of his ribcage as Duo breathed, more heavily ragged with each touch. He moaned as Heero pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder while one hand traced over his abdominals, the other teasing a nipple between thumb and forefinger. "Jesus, Heero," he groaned, pushing back against the strong body behind him as warm lips brushed against the lobe of his ear, tongue tracing the shell.

"You are exquisite, Duo. I can't get enough of you."

With the way Duo's groan came back low and guttural, Heero supposed his sentiment was returned fully.

Duo struggled to catch his breath as Heero's arms wrapped around him and Duo fell back into his embrace, melting into the warmth of him. "Heero, babe, you drive me crazy," he murmured, his tone half-exasperated, half-awed.

"It's a gift," Heero replied with a low chuckle and another kiss to Duo's shoulder. "Bathroom's all yours."

"M'kay."

He dressed in boxers and tanktop, checking his reflection in the mirror after he finished cleaning up in order to join Heero in the bedroom. He found his boyfriend stretched out on the bed when Duo came back into the room, shirtless and barefoot in a pair of flannel pajama pants, glasses perched against his nose as he read quietly from a novel in hand.

Duo slid in next to him, grateful Heero had turned down the covers, contently nestling into the warmth provided both by the blanket and Heero's radiating body heat. He leaned his head against Heero's shoulder, glancing at the book, and with a mischievous twitch of his lips, he leaned up to catch Heero's earlobe between his teeth, lightly suckling. "I bet I can be more entertaining."

Heero looked down at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Oh?"

Duo brushed a thumb against his lips, outlining the full, sensual shape of them. He raised his other hand to Heero's face and began to trace his beloved features. Heero's expression changed as the flirtations shifted to an air of something more serious. Duo's touch was light as a feather, fingers brushing up the angled line of Heero's jaw, the sculpted shape of his cheekbones, and the poise of his nose. They traveled upward to the slight dip of his temples, the arch of his eyebrows, smoothing over a forehead furrowed with bewilderment, striving to soothe away the lines of thought. Duo gently removed his reading glasses, moving closer. "Heero. Stop thinking so damn much."

There wasn't much else Heero could do but obey as Duo repeated his ministrations, lips joining in as they feathered over everywhere his fingers touched. A shiver ran down Heero's spine, his heartbeat beginning to quicken, and he did not have time to contemplate as all thought flew out the proverbial window. Hands and lips suddenly left him, earning a disappointed groan, only to have his reaction do a complete turnabout when Duo suddenly straddled him. He sat up, tossing his book aside, and wrapped his arms around Duo.

Duo's lips found his and Heero responded eagerly, though he kept the kiss light, little more than a peck as he pulled back, feathering soft, chaste kisses against Duo's mouth again and again. Duo let out a contented sigh, shifting against his partner, pressing his mouth more firmly against Heero's. Heero responded to the unspoken invitation, moving to deepen the kiss, gently pushing past eagerly parting lips as Duo opened to him.

A low rumble rose up in Heero's throat and Duo moaned with the sudden fervor to his kiss, linking his arms around Heero's neck, burying his hands in thick hair as Heero came close to devouring him. A spike of pure desire and adrenaline rang through Duo as he realized what he had awoken in his lover, already on edge, and he delighted in the reality of Heero's passion. Meanwhile, Heero was wrapping his hands around Duo's thighs, sliding Duo off him, but before Duo had time to be disappointed, Heero had gently tossed him back against the bed. The moment his back hit the mattress, Heero was on him again.

The weight of Heero was a welcome addition, strong, solid and warm, delicious in the firm muscle pressing down on him.

"Duo…"

The soft whisper of his name, spoken in low tones husky with passion, was enough to send a shiver down Duo's spine. A warm mouth descended over his, gently coaxing him into a deeper kiss. Duo shifted, enticingly rubbing his clothed groin against his lover's body. The hard evidence of an instant response pressed against the inside of his thigh, as a low groan resounded from deep in Heero's chest.

Delighted with the response he was invoking, Duo moved again, aligning their pelvises, and sucking in his breath at the shock of pleasure jilting through him. He rolled his hips once more to test the feeling, eliciting a strangled moan from his partner. Heero grabbed his hips, forcefully stopping him from moving. "God, Duo, are you trying to torture me?"

Duo said nothing, flashing an impish grin as he looked up into passion-darkened cobalt eyes. They had been here before, their make-out sessions increasing in intensity over the last few months, edging into lighter stages of foreplay. Though they had not crossed an invisible line set between them, pulling away when they were at risk of coming to the point of no return. Left frustrated and wanting each time, Duo nonetheless was understanding, and tried his best to be patient. But watching as his normally impassive boyfriend grew visibly tense himself, Duo figured it was worthwhile to push a few boundaries.

Heero let out a low growl, a sound that sent a shiver of excitement down Duo's spine. Keeping a firm hold on Duo, Heero leaned over him, pressing their groins together more insistently as he thrust down hard. Duo cried out, his eyes fluttering at the incredible feeling, arching against Heero. His body acted of its own accord to urge the man above him to move again.

As the hot, lithe body beneath him molded into his, urging him on, Heero let go and began to rock. Duo whimpered, his hips lifting to meet Heero's every movement. Heero kissed him lingeringly, grunting softly. The sound spurring him on, Duo shifted, hooking his legs around the back of Heero's own, urging him closer with a press of his heel.

It was like the tide rising and falling with the turns of the moon, coming close to the edge again and again, only to be denied that final fall over the brink. Instead, Duo found himself soaring higher and higher, sensation sparking up his spine, and the tension inside coiling agonizingly tight. Duo could feel everything so vividly, focusing on the man above him- the steady rise and fall of his hips, the sweat beading against his brows, the drumming of his heart, the gentle hands touching him. Their bodies moved together with sweet urgency, rolling and uncoiling with each thrust.

Heero trailed his lips down Duo's jaw and chin, pausing to suck at his racing pulse. Heero rubbing against him in just the right way, the friction became unbearable, and Duo cried out, arching into Heero, as he surrendered. He broke apart, shattering into a million different pieces, as if trying to reach the stars above. Duo felt Heero jerk and strain against him, and knew his lover was following after.

Duo's eyes were squeezed shut as he felt lips pressed to his temple, calloused fingers brushing back his sweat-damp hair. Heero's weight shifted to lay beside him, an arm draping over his stomach. Duo sighed contently, snuggling closer to him.

Heero nuzzled his cheek, releasing a harsh breath. "Duo…that was…"

"Yeah," Duo laughed softly, glancing ruefully at the damp stain in his shorts, "Jeez, this hasn't happened to me since I was twelve. I should go change."

Heero groaned with agreement, reluctantly rolling away from Duo's warm body. He sat up on the side of the bed, a wet, squelching sound audible in the air as he moved his legs. He looked down at the wet spot on his pants with a look of disgust. "Maybe more than a change. I think a shower's in order."

Duo nodded, smiling as Heero uncharacteristically sent him a wink as he stripped off his bottoms, not minding Duo's unabashed staring as he headed to the bathroom. "Coming?" he called to Duo a moment later, voice echoing through the ajar door.

Duo scrambled off the bed, nearly tripping in his haste to make it to the bathroom. "Not yet," he said cheekily, as Heero turned the knobs to start the water, "But maybe again soon."

Heero rolled his eyes, placing a hand behind Duo's neck to tug him into a kiss. "Maybe, maybe not. Now strip."

Duo was more than eager to comply.


End file.
